Teen Titans: All Grown Down!
by O-Starfire-O
Summary: The Teen Titans are living their normal life till Mumbo’s New Magic Trick turns them all into toddlers… What effects will this have on them, their powers and will they still remember WHAT happened?Couples: RobXStar, CyXRae, BBXT
1. The Showdown with Mumbo

**Teen Titans:**

**All Grown Down!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any related places or Characters!**

**Okay! I thought of this cause it sounded all cute… Anyways here is summary if you didn't read it earlier:**

**The Teen Titans are living their normal life till Mumbo's New Magic Trick turns them all into toddlers… What effects will this have on them, their powers and will they still remember WHAT happened?**

**Couples: RobStar, CyRae and BBT**

**Terra was cured a few weeks before..

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The Showdown with Mumbo

* * *

**

"Yo! BB! Heads up!" Terra yelled hitting the volleyball with her palms sending it speeding at Beastboy.

"Eaaayyaah!" Beastboy squealed turning into a turtle and flying at Raven who was meditating on the roof.

"HEADS!" They all screamed.

Raven turned around and her eyes widened, It isn't everyday your friend as a turtle is flying at your head.

Raven threw her hand out with aura surrounding it and spurting at Beastboy surrounding him as he stopped suddenly.

Beastboy turned back into human.

"Thanks Rav-…" Beastboy said letting out a yelp as he hit the ground.

The rest of the Titans laughed at him.

"MY SERVE!" Beastboy yelled with a smirk on his face.

He ran over and picked up the ball.

"Starfire… Robin… Ready?" Beastboy asked.

"..Wait!" Raven yelled.

They all looked at her with confused look.

"I will play…" Raven said with a smirk.

"…Does this mean I am gonna get hurt…" Beastboy asked worried.

"Oh YEAH! RAVEN!" Cyborg yelled slapping her on the back throwing her to the floor.

Raven glared at him.  
Raven looked up and saw the ball coming at her.

Raven's eyes widened, She snapped her eyes close ready to be hit in the head.

She waited and waited.

She heard Beastboy let out another yelp.

She opened her eyes and looked above her to see Cyborg smiling.

"You okay Rae?" He asked.

"FINE!" She snapped.

"Gee… Crabby!' Terra laughed walking out from behind Cyborg.

Raven got up and saw Beastboy with the ball stuck in an imprint it caused with the force of Cyborg's hit.

Cyborg and Terra laughed.

"Friend are you okay?" Starfire called out trying to pull the ball out of his… face.

Beastboy had a red imprint of a sphere in his face.

"Ouch…" He said softly falling to the ground.

Cyborg and Terra laughed harder while Raven let out a small giggle.

Robin and Starfire joined in laughing.

Beastboy looked at them all.

He took a breath in and was ready to yell at them.

DIIIING DIIING DIIING!

"The Alarm!" Robin yelled running to the door.

Starfire, Cyborg and Raven close behind.

Beastboy sat with his mouth open still ready to yell at them while he watched them all run in the door to the stairs.

Terra walked over to him.

"You okay B?" She asked.

Beastboy stood with his mouth open and began blushing.

He still had his major crush on her even though she seemed to not notice it ever since the Slade "thing".

"…Come on… Someone's attacking" Terra giggled and walked with Beastboy down the stairs.

Beastboy and Terra walked into the main room.

"Titans.. Main Street! … It is… Mumbo!" Robin yelled.

"…His tricks are old…" Raven said bluntly.

"I just hope I ain't no bear again!" Cyborg said worried.  
"With a to-to…" Starfire giggled.

"SHUT UP!" Cyborg yelled.

Terra looked sad.

She felt out of place, They spent so many memories together the Titans and her just walking in to their group… Kind of a weird out of place feeling.

"TITANS GO!" Robin yelled pointing to the door.

Robin began to run to the door followed by Starfire, Cyborg, Raven and Beastboy while Terra stood next to the lounge looking out the window.

Beastboy looked back and saw Terra.

"…You coming?" He asked.  
Terra looked shocked.

"…Oh Yes! Ofcourse!" She said and ran up to Beastboy and they all ran to main street.

Mumbo laughed hysterically as he held small brown linen bags with a green money sign on the front.

"I will be ready for those Titans…" Mumbo thought to himself.

"Typical Robbery don't you think?" Robin yelled.

Mumbo turned and saw six shadows.

One in front of them all with their hands out ready to fight.

One to his right with a glowing blue orb.

One to his left with his arms out.

One further to the right standing with their arms hanging down, No pose at all.

One flying with their fists glowing green.

And the last one standing on a small platform with their hands glowing yellow.

"Titans! So Nice to see you!" Mumbo yelled throwing oversized cards at them.

"TITANS ATTACK!" Robin yelled as they all began to dodge the cards.

"TITANS SURROUND!" Robin yelled.

They all stood around Mumbo.

Mumbo looked around and began to spin seeing he was surrounded.

"…I still have a trick… Up my sleeve!" He yelled with a card coming out from his sleeve.

It was no normal card.

It had a king on it with a small button on his face.

"PUT THE CARD DOWN!" Beastboy yelled laughing a bit.

Raven narrowed her eyes at him.

"Sorry Titans… But I got you this time!" Mumbo laughed.

He put his finger on top of the button.

"A BOMB!" Cyborg yelled.

"Not at all!" Mumbo laughed.

He put his finger down with pressure, He threw the card into the air and the card stopped above Mumbo's head and floated above him.

It began to glow a red colour and the aura was slowly getting bigger.

They all looked at the card confused.

The Card sent out six beams into each Titan.

They all began to float to the level of height the card was at.

"Friends?" Starfire asked confused.

"What is happening?" Terra yelled.

"Can't… Move!" Robin yelled.

"We're stuck!" Cyborg yelled.

"…Wow… Genius are we..?" Raven asked bluntly.  
Cyborg had steam come from his ears.

"Just like the cartoons!" Beastboy yelled A/N Boom Boom…

They began to spin around.

"BB! JUST LIKE THE RIIIDE!" Terra yelled.

"YEAH! DON'T THROW UP!" Beastboy laughed.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?" Robin yelled.

"I DUNNO Y'ALL BUT I THINK WE SHOULD EXPECT THE WORSE!" Cyborg yelled.

"THIS MAY BE A "MUMBO TRICK" BUT THIS IS FUN!" Starfire giggled.

Raven just spun around silently.

They began spinning so fast only a blur was seen.

Mumbo laughed and walked to the stairs with his money bags in his hand laughing maniacally.

He ran of with his prize laughing about the Titans Fates.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Terra asked in a childish voice.

"SPEAK NORMAL!" Cyborg yelled.

"WE ALL AREN'T! HELIUM I THINK!" Robin yelled.

"Friiiends!" Starfire squealed.

They began to slow down.

Swirls rotated in their eyes.

They all shook their heads and looked around.

"WHAT?" Robin yelled.

"…Titans?" Cyborg asked Confused.

"Dude…" Beastboy said softly.

"…Mumbo's Trick…" Raven snapped.

"F-Friends?" Starfire asked confused.

"…Wow…" Terra said amazed.

They we're all younger.

Robin had his hair spiked up but no mask, His sky blue eyes shimmered in the sun light. He had a orange tee-shirt saying Tell Someone who cares SLIME BALL! With a dog and man by the product attitude.

He had long denim jeans on and small leather shoes.

Robin had grown younger… He was now age 6!

Raven had purple hair all to her shoulders instead of angled, She had a smile on her face with a pink frilled dress with a small love heart.

She had small pink shoes with white socks and pink frills.

Raven was now aged 5!

Beastboy had long black denim jeans and a plain red t-shirt.

His hair was flat on his face his fringe nearly covering his eyes.

He was now 3!

Cyborg was full human, He was small and had his hair shaved, He had a superman outfit on and was blushing.

He was 8! ..Still with a super man costume -

Starfire was shorter yet wore the same as when she was older except her clothes were smaller, She had a huge pink bow in her hair and a grin on her face.

She was now 4!

Terra had long blonde hair to her butt with a huge blue bow in her hair and wore a pink dress with frills and a big love heart on the front and small love hearts at her sleeves.

The bottom of her dress with small frills above them was a chain of love hearts.

She had small black shoes with socks much like Raven's.

She was 3 like Beastboy!

They all slowly levitated to the floor.

Robin looked around shyly.

"Who are you?" Starfire asked walking up to Raven.

She looked side to side.

Raven wore a soft smile filled with kindness.

Raven looked around and the smile turned to a frown.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Raven snapped.

Starfire looked at Raven with tears forming in her eyes.

She sat on the floor and began to cry.

"Yo!" Cyborg yelled walking over to Beastboy sitting on the floor staring.

"What are you looking at?" Cyborg asked.

"…ME?" Beastboy asked startled.

"Yeah YOU!" Cyborg yelled.  
Beastboy looked a little startled.

"…I am looking at the cloud!" Beastboy said grinning.

He began to run around singing in high pitched tunes.

Terra began to skip after him.

Beastboy began to scream "KOOTIES!" He screamed and repeated it.

Cyborg laughed.

"There's no such thing…. Uh…? What's all of yous names?" Cyborg asked.  
"…I am… Robin…" Robin said shyly.

"HASTHBORG GKOR STARFIRE!" Starfire yelled sniffling.

"…Why?" Raven asked coldly.

"TELL ME!" Cyborg yelled.

"Raven…" She yelled back.

"Garfield Logan!" Beastboy said appearing in front of Cyborg.

"AH!" Cyborg squealed.

"My name is Terra Markov!" Terra cheered.

"Your name is?" Beastboy asked.

"Victor" Cyborg laughed.

"…Wait Red Haired… You talked English before…" Cyborg asked confused.

"You speak this language, Yes?" Starfire asked.  
Cyborg nodded.

"On My Home… We speak Tama…Tamarananaanana… Tamaranananaian! Tama….. two languages…" Starfire said trying to pronounce Tamaranian.

"Look what I can do!" Terra cheered.

She began screaming.

"I can chuck fits too!" Beastboy said and began screaming and throwing his arms and legs in the air.

The earth below Terra cracked out.

"Yay!" Terra cheered which broke her concentration.

Her rock and her fell to the ground.

She began to scream and cry and dust began to fly everywhere.

"Stop it!" Raven yelled angrily.

Terra sniffled.

Starfire began to fly up and down.

Her hands began to glow and small starbolts fell straight to the ground.

They all stared at Terra then looked at Starfire.

"Woooow!" Cyborg yelled.

"…What?" Starfire asked.

"I can't do that!" Cyborg laughed.

"...Why can't I do that?" Raven cried.

Many items began to blow up.

Raven smiled.

"YAY!" She cheered happy with her ability that is working again.

Robin and Cyborg looked in amazement as Raven was using her abilites and Beastboy began to turn into animals.

"…I can run real fast!" Cyborg cheered as he began to run up and down.

They clapped.

"Look I can flip!" Robin yelled.

Robin flipped into the air.

He got halfway and fell to the ground.

"Aaah!" He yelled.

"….Oh No!" Starfire yelled.

"…Um… Robin!" Cyborg yelled running to his side.

Robin jumped up.  
"CYBORG?" Robin laughed.

"…Victor!" Cyborg replied.

"Starfire!" Robin cheered.

Robin stood up rubbing his head looking at his friends.

He looked down and saw his clothes.

"I'm a toddler!" Robin yelled.

"And so are they…" Robin said.

"Titans! We have to get back to the tower!" Robin yelled.

"Titans?" They all asked laughing.

"That's a funny word!" Beastboy laughed.

"They… don't remember… What Happened?" Robin asked scratching his head.

"…… I can't remember… Wait… I remember… The flash of red… and … MUMBO!" Robin yelled.

They all stared at him.

"..Um… So you can remember?" Robin laughed.

They all looked at him and began laughing.

Starfire began to fly up and down and random items would explode due to Raven and Starfire's emotion based powers.

"I have to.. Return their memory… But how?" Robin thought.

Robin began to run to the stairs in search of Mumbo and realised he was slower.

Robin felt for his belt but only felt the end of his shirt.

"No weapons!" Robin said shocked.

"Weapons are bad!" Starfire said walking to Robin.

"…Starfire…" Robin said softly.

"Yes?" She cheered.

"…I have to find Mumbo… Then they will be.. back… to normal…" Robin said looking at his friends.

Raven was flicking Terra and Beastboy's heads which they were both laughing, enjoying it while Raven had an evil grin on her face.

Cyborg began to run up and down to increase his speed, He was as fast as Robin when he was normal age.

"Starfire, How old are you?" Robin asked.

"Four and three months!" Starfire said with her eyes gleaming with intelligence.

"…Hm… Ten years… So I am six! I HAVE NO TRAINING!" Robin yelled shocked.

Starfire giggled and began to fly up and down.

"This is gonna be hard…" Robin said softly.

* * *

So How did you guys like the first chapter…I thought this was a good Idea and Mumbo is kinda a magic char so he put them into this… If you like it **PLEASE REVIEW **

**Anyways... Since the Characters are more emotional they're ARE gonna be couples... So Cute! Anyways... I hope you like it!**

And Again... Please Review! Especially if you want a next chapter…. Anyways Thanx! I am sorry if I don't update often… I have a lot of stories which I update like nearly every day Or Try To! I swap from story to story! So Read them to pass the time! I do have a BBXRae one!

-Starfire


	2. Welcome to my World, My Duckies

**Teen Titans:**

**All Grown Down!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any related places or Characters!**

**Summary:**

**The Teen Titans are living their normal life till Mumbo's New Magic Trick turns them all into toddlers… What effects will this have on them, their powers and will they still remember WHAT happened?**

**Couples: RobStar, CyRae and BBT**

**Oh and to robinsmaskedgirl he does remember his training his body just can't peform like he used to but good question…**

**To the Rest… THANKIES FOR SUPPORT You too Robinsmaskedgirl Thanks I am updating fast for you guys so enjoy!**

**Anyways my newest chapter-… I hope y'all like it!

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to my World, My Duckies

* * *

**

"…What shall be hard?" Starfire asked jumping up to him.

"Aah!" Robin squealed.

"…I have done the scaring of you?" Starfire asked.

"You haven't changed… But… Where did you learn English?" Robin asked.

"The English language is learnt on my home planet, Tamaran..." Starfire replied intelligently.

"…Okay, Why don't you talk normal?" Robin asked.

"..Normal… I am not normal?" Starfire asked.

"Still sensitive…" Robin muttered to himself.

"…No it's just no slang and that…" Robin said smiling.

"This slang…Is?" Starfire asked.

"It is, well you se-.." Robin said cut off.

"STOP IT!" Terra screamed at Beastboy.

"NO!" He yelled back.

Robin and Starfire turned to Beastboy and Terra.

Beastboy was waving his hand in front of Terra.

"Stoooop it!" She screamed.

Terra yelled to Cyborg. "MAKE HIM STOP!"

Cyborg turned around.

"Ha Ha Ha!" Cyborg laughed and ran next to Raven and began to do the same.

Raven's purple hair began to fly into the air.

Her eyes began to glow white.

She looked at him.

He stood laughing and waving his hand.

"YAH!" Raven screamed Cyborg being thrown into the wall and a few items getting blown up in her success.

"STOP IT!" Terra screamed.

Earth and dust began to fly around her and small rocks at Beastboy.

"NOW YOU STOP IT!" Beastboy cried.

"…This is sad… So Very Sad…" Robin muttered.

"You are starting to sound like me…" Raven snapped.

Robin looked behind him and Raven was standing there.

"Aah!" Robin squealed.

"I detect a lady in distress!" Starfire screamed pointing to the door.

"..No that was him" Raven giggled.

"Shut up!" Robin yelled.

Starfire's eyes began to water.

"STOP CRYING!" Robin yelled.

Starfire's eyes narrowed.

Her hands began to glow as her eyes did too.

"..I mean! Starfire your hair is especially shiney today!" Robin yelled.  
"Really? I rinse, lather then repeat… But Everyday! WHY NOT EVERYDAY!" Starfire yelled.

Her hands shot many at Robin.

Robin tried to flip into the air but fell to the ground getting burned by Starfire's starbolts blowing him back about a metre.

"OUCH!" Robin yelled.

His body was much weaker as a toddler… And I don't think he can ride his motorbike home anymore…  
Robin heard Beastboy crying.

"THAT'S IT! WERE ALL WALKING HOME!" Robin yelled in anger.

Robin saw Terra looking at Beastboy with a sad look.

He walked to the two.

"What?" He asked coldly.

"TERRA TOUCHED ME!" Beastboy yelled.

"And?" Robin asked bluntly.

"I… Have… KOOTIES!" Beastboy yelled.

"Okay… Cry about it later…Come on!" Robin yelled grabbing Beastboy's hand and began to lead him to the tower.

They all followed Robin home to the Tower with a little complaining along the way.

OoOoOoOAt Titans TowerOoOoOoOoO

"WHAT'S THIS DO?" Beastboy yelled pointing to a button in the kitchen.

"..DONT PRES—.." Robin said interrupted by a small bang.

"Woops!" Beastboy laughed.

He got a spoon and put it in the microwave.

He put his finger near the quick start button, A grin came to his face and began to nod his head.

"No! No! NO!" Robin yelled.

Beep!

The Microwave began to make small zapping noises.

Beastboy ran away with his hands out like a plane.

"Zoooom!" He yelled threw the tower.

"Wow!" Cyborg yelled.

Robin turned to Cyborg who was sitting on the floor.

"Playdude!" Cyborg yelled.

Robin's eyes widened.

He ran to Cyborg observing a book.

Robin blushed and grabbed the book.

"That's Mine! And… BB and Cy… Which you are… BUT TOO YOUNG!" Robin yelled.

"I don't understand…" Cyborg complained.

"HERE!" Robin said throwing Video games at Cyborg and thick books.

"…Read! Play! Enjoy!" Robin yelled turning to Terra who was sneaking and crouching under the table.

"What is she doing?" Robin yelled.

"TERRA!" Robin yelled running to her.

"Yes?" She asked turning to him looking innocent.

He eyed her.

"What are you doing?" He asked.  
"Shh!" She snapped.

"WHAT?" Robin yelled.

"Terra? Come out! I won't hurt you…" Raven laughed evilly.

"Oh…" Robin said beginning to laugh.

"Where is Beastboy…" Robin muttered worried.

"And Starfire…" Robin thought.

He began to think… What if they were holding hands? What if they kissed eachother!

Robin began to worry.

"STARFIRE? BEASTBOY?" He yelled in panic.

"Yes?" Starfire asked.

Robin looked around.

"…Where are you…?" He asked confused not seeing her.

"Up Here!" She giggled.

He looked up to the roof where she was fly too high, Her Powers are emotion based… But least she's happy!

"OOOUUUCH!" Terra screamed as Raven and her ran around.

Raven was hitting her with a book and Terra screaming.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Terra screamed.

"AHAHHAHHA!" Raven laughed manically.

"Wow… She was evil…" Robin thought to himself.

Robin ran over to Raven and Terra.

He grabbed them by the scruff of their shirts… Dresses…

"Stop!" He yelled holding them over his head.

Raven and Terra grinned and looked at Robin.

"W-What?" Robin asked worried.

Terra brought a rock from the floor and began to hit Robin's head as did Raven with her book.

"ARGGH!" Robin yelled.

He dropped the two girls.

He began to run as they chased him scarily with grins.

"OH YEAH! IN YOUR FACE GARFIELD!" Cyborg yelled.

Beastboy sat silently as he lost to Cyborg.

"And Why are you green? You look like SNOT!" Cyborg laughed.  
Beastboy had tears come to his eyes.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Beastboy yelled as he ran to the elevator.

Robin, Raven and Terra ran out the Elevator.

Terra got knocked back by Beastboy running in.

"… Garfield Right?" She asked politely.  
"…No! My new name is BEASTBOY!" He yelled.

"..Why Beastboy?" Terra asked confused.

"Cause I can turn into animals ya know!" He said softly.

"Oh!" Terra cheered.

"Well I shall be Rock Girl!" Terra laughed.

"No.. That Sux!" Beastboy laughed.

"EXCUSE ME?" Terra yelled.

"I like the name Terra… It makes me think of flowers…" Beastboy laughed.

"… Why would you think of Flowers?" Terra asked confused.

"Dunno… Just like flowers, I guess…" Beastboy said softly.

"Oh…" Terra replied.

Meanwhile

"…VILLAINS OF ALL REALMS!" Mumbo yelled.  
There was a small murmur.

They were in a small hall filled with all the Titans enemies, Plasmus, Cinderblock and Overload, Slade, Mad Mod, Gizmo, Mammoth and Jinx too!

"The Titans are now the Teeny Titans!" Mumbo laughed manically.

The crowd was quiet.

"Come ON! THAT WAS FUNNY!" Mumbo yelled.

They all stared at him.

"…Well they have just lost ten years!" Mumbo yelled.

"I say we strike!" Mumbo yelled.

"Why should we help all of you… I can do the job myself!" Mad mod yelled.

"Us Too! We just like being hired for the pay!" Jinx yelled.

"Cause Mumbo Magic Is the Greatest!" Mumbo yelled.

The Crowd of Villains murmured.

"…Do you not want some of the glory?" Mumbo asked.

The Crowd Murmured all positive remarks like Yeah that be kool! And This will be great!

Mumbo laughed.

"NOW STRIKE AT TITANS TOWER!" Mumbo yelled.

"We need a plan!" Jinx yelled running up on the stage and pushing Mumbo into the crowd.

"OOouuuCH" He yelled.  
"Here's the plan…" Jinx yelled.

"The Plan Is… All sit on the lounge!" Robin instructed to the toddlers all sitting on the lounge.

Starfire got her doll out and began to brush its hair.

Robin let out a sigh of relief and began to walk to the kitchen.

"MY DOLL!" Starfire screamed.

Robin jumped and saw Starfire pointing at Raven.

"I don't have it Terra does…" Raven said bluntly.

"NO I SAW YOU!" Starfire cried.

They began to all yell at eachother.

"So The Titans are down to this…" Gizmo Laughed.

Robin turned to see Jinx in front of Gizmo and Mammoth.

"No…" Robin whispered grabbing into his pocket taking out a 4 leaf clover.

"HA!" Robin yelled.

"…Clovers aren't as lucky Robin!" Starfire cheered running to Robin.

"What is?" Robin asked.

"A Rabbit's foot!" Starfire squealed.

"Trust Me, There isn't a Rabbit's foot big enough…" Jinx said mockingly.

"ALPHA!" She screamed.

Robin looked around.

Jinx began to throw many slices at Raven.

"I never liked you!" She screamed as she threw the energy blasts as Raven began to scream.

A Shield Surrounded Herself and Cyborg.

Terra and Beastboy were not on the lounge.

"WHERE IS BB AND TERRA?" Robin yelled as he began to protect Starfire.

"Right Here!" Terra yelled.

Robin looked over to the Kitchen.

He saw Beastboy and Terra holding hands.

"That's Disturbing.." Robin said.

Robin's arms bruised straight away.

Robin looked back to see Mammoth throwing a chair at him and Starfire.

"STAR THE CHAIR HAS YOUR DOLL!" Robin yelled quickly.

Starfire narrowed her eyes and threw a starbolt at it.

The Chair disintegrated and fell to the floor in dust.

"…Woops… Mammoth Does!" Robin yelled pointing to the big villain.

"…GIVE BACK MY MINI REPLICAR OF ME!" Starfire yelled angrily throwing Starbolts.

"Where's Gizmo..?" Robin asked looking around.

He saw Beastboy and Terra unconscious on the floor with Gizmo laughing at them.

Robin ran over and flipped but fell to the ground.

He rubbed his butt and ran and punched Gizmo.

Gizmo was thrown to the ground.

"Pick On Someone your own size…" Robin said. Isn't Gizmo 10?

"Shut Up You Snozz-Ball eater!" Gizmo yelled as he threw a small bomb at Robin.

Robin's eyes widened, Usually this would be a game of Volleyball but who knows, His new body which was his old body may not have a good effect.

Robin ran and jumped sliding to the floor covering Terra and Beastboy partially.

"Dude… Get off me!" Beastboy yelled.

"Your memory is back?" Robin yelled.

"GET OFF!" Beastboy whined.

"Nope!..." Robin said letting out a yelp of pain as fragments of bench knocked him in the head.

Beastboy slid out from under Robin.

"DUDE!" He yelled A/N Dude-ing from a young age sniffle ….

Beastboy turned into a wolf…

"Yay! I turned into something good!" Beastboy thought.

He jumped at Gizmo and began to gnaw on his leg.

"GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" Gizmo yelled.

Gizmo was shaken by the fall of Mammoth after Starfire's many starbolts.

Gizmo fell to the ground while Beastboy chewed on Gizmo's leg.

"GIMME MY SMALL REPLICAR!" Starfire yelled still throwing Starbolts.

"STUPID… RAVEN!" Jinx puffed still throwing her energy waves.

"HAVE TO GIVE UP SOMETIME!" Jinx continued.

Raven's shield began to shake after every blow and fade.

It slowly faded until was easily seen through.

A huge shatter filled their ears.

Raven's eyes closed.

She open her eyes and saw Jinx smiling.

Raven looked around and noticed her shield.

"GET AWAY!" Raven yelled in anger throwing Jinx into the pile of villains beaten.

Robin laughed, "Beaten by 3 toddler Titans!" Robin laughed.

"…Glorious! …But Give me my replica!" Starfire screamed.

"I DON'T HAVE IT!" Mammoth replied.

Terra put her hand up with Starfire's doll.

"TERRA YOU HAD IT!" Starfire yelled.

"…Um… No!" She lied pathetically helped up by Beastboy.

"…Who Did?" Starfire yelled.

"…I uh… got it from… you know… The Big Dude!" Terra said lying even more pathetically.

"Oh!" Starfire said cheerfully throwing a Starbolt at Mammoth one last time.

"Well... 'Ello there my duckies!" Laughed a familiar voice.

They all turned around and saw Mad Mod.

"Who is this british freak…?" Raven asked.

"What is wrong with the british?" Starfire asked politely.

"Just him…" Raven laughed.

"Well, School's Back and already Detention Time!" Laughed Mad Mod.

"…D..Detention?" Starfire stuttered knowing what it meant.

"…Been There… Done that…" Raven said bluntly.

Terra and Beastboy looked confused.

"…I did nothing!" Cyborg yelled annoyed.

Mad Mod Looked at Terra and Beastboy's confused faces.

"It's what you get if you've been a bad duckie!" Mad Mod laughed.

Small Replicas of Mad Mod's head in a younger version came out floating over to Beastboy and Terra.

A Huge Novelty hand popped out and spanked the two.

"WAAAAH!" Cried the two.

"Ha Ha Ha Duckies! Welcome to my world!" Mad Mod laughed throwing his hands out as there Tower Changed.

They were in a class room all sitting at a seat with the word detention on the chalk board.

"What is happening? I did nothing wrong…" Starfire said softly.

"Mad Mod's tricks as usual…" Robin said gruffly.

"…Not a trick… This is all real!" Mad Mod laughed.

They turned and saw a swirl.

"Ooh!" Beastboy said drool coming from his mouth.

"As Usual…" Robin muttered.

"DON'T LOOK!" Robin yelled they all looked away trusting Robin's word.

"But Robin… Look at this!" Mad Mod laughed as their setting changed again.  
They were all boxed in with two walls opposite eachother spiked.

"This… Can't be good…" Robin said softly.

* * *

Oooooh! Mad Mod's turn…Anyways how'd you like it….. Just a question.

Who's Memory Should Return Next?  
A) Cyborg.

B) Beastboy.

C) Raven.

D) Starfire.

E) Terra

I can't decide.. just tell me in review… I am thinking Raven to get disgusted by them but… You just tell me what you think… Thanx and PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Escaping the Spikes

**Teen Titans:**

**All Grown Down!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any related places or Characters!**

**Summary:**

**The Teen Titans are living their normal life till Mumbo's New Magic Trick turns them all into toddlers… What effects will this have on them, their powers and will they still remember WHAT happened?**

**Couples: RobStar, CyRae and BBT

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Escape the Spikes**

"…Dude! In a movie… these would come in and kill us!" Beastboy joked.

"…NO!" Terra screamed holding onto Beastboy.

"Aw…" Robin thought to himself.

They heard a crackling.

Robin looked around scared.

He saw the walls beginning to close in.

"Raven use your powers!" Robin yelled.

Raven shrugged.

"How…" She asked softly.

"…Uh…" Robin muttered.

"…I don't know…" He thought to himself.

"Robin…." Starfire said softly.

"…It's okay!" He said cheering her up.

Starfire nodded bravely.

Mad Mod laughed from the clear platform above them watching them.

Robin shook his head.

"No… The Titans can't end like this!" Robin yelled.

The walls began to come closer.

Robin threw a couple of Ice Disks at the base of the walls.

He smirked.

It began to crack the ice.

The Ice shattered quickly.

"Eeeyaah!" Screamed a girl's voice.

Robin opened his eyes quickly.

He saw Raven grasping her arm.

"….Raven!" Cyborg yelled kneeling next to her.

Robin looked around.

He heard Mad Mod laughing maniacally.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled to Starfire.

She looked at him innocently.

"Come!" He yelled.

She ran to him.

He began to whisper to her.

She nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry…" Robin whispered softly.

Starfire walked to Raven.

"NYAH NYAH! YOUR UGLY! UGLY! YOUR NOT BEAUTIFUL LIKE ME! HA HA HA UGLY GIRL!" Starfire yelled at Raven.

Raven's eyes widened.

"SHE AIN'T UGLY!" Cyborg yelled.

Robin ran to Cyborg and whispered.

Cyborg nodded.

"UGLY UGLY!" Starfire continued.

"I'M NOT UGLY!" Raven screamed.  
The walls stopped their movement with a black aura around it.

Raven looked around.

Raven stood up grasping her arm.

She looked at Starfire.

"Raven, I am so so—.." Starfire said letting out a yelp of pain, Raven had striked her.

"RAVEN!" Robin yelled.

"…I'm not ugly…" She said softly.

"You aren't Raven…" Cyborg said softly blushing.

Raven blushed.

"It was only a plan, So the walls would stop by your magic…" Robin said softly kneeling next to Starfire.

"…Ouch…" She whined.

"It's okay Starfire…" He whispered.

"FRIEND,ROBIN?" She screamed.

"Yeah?" Robin asked.

"…What has happened to you… you look younger…" Starfire said.

"YOU REMEMBER?" Robin yelled.

"…I remember… Mumbo…" She said softly

Robin hugged Starfire.

"YOU REMEMBER" Robin cheered.

Starfire got up.

She brushed herself off.

"…I feel smaller…" She said.

"You are like 4 now…" Robin explained.

"Oh Yes! Mumbo's magic…" Starfire said.

Robin nodded.

Starfire looked around at her friends.

She giggled.

"They are all little glorkspittles…" Starfire cheered.

"…Is that good?" Robin asked confused.

"Oh yes! Glorkspittles are wonderful, cute little creatures… These Glorkspittles have not yet been tamed…" Starfire explained.

"…We need to get out of here…" Robin explained.

Starfire looked around.

"This could hurt, No?" Starfire asked putting her finger against a spike.

"Yeah… It could…" Robin said nodding.

"Raven's magic is stopping it from coming in and making us holy…" Robin continued.

"I see…" Starfire said looking at Raven.  
Starfire giggled. "Pink…Raven?" Starfire asked.

Robin nodded.  
"Hard to believe…" Robin said.

"Anyways we have to get out of here…" Robin explained.

"AAahh!" Raven yelled.

The aura disappeared and it began to come it faster and with more pressure.

"Friend, Robin!" Starfire screamed.

"Cyborg can't do anything!" Robin yelled scared under pressure.

"One question… Who's Cyborg?" Cyborg asked.

"He is still young…" Starfire said.

Robin nodded.

Beastboy and Terra were hugging while sitting and their eyes closed.

"BEASTBOY TURN INTO A MAMMOTH! Robin yelled.

Beastboy nodded, He could control his powers.

"Starfire you use alien strength push the other wall…" Robin explained.

Starfire nodded.

"Terra! Try and use rocks… think the wall tried to hurt you!" Robin yelled.

Terra nodded shakily.

She began screaming throwing rocks at the wall Beastboy was pushing against.

"RAVEN! THE WALL…. Um… Thinks your ugly?" Robin asked.

"…Wow, your delusional…" She said staring blankly at Robin.

"…Say Azarath Metrion Zynthos and imagine the wall sliding backwards on Starfire's Side!" Robin yelled.

"…Azarath Metrion Zynthos…?" Raven asked.

Robin nodded.

Raven began chanting it.

"…Um Cyborg…. I mean Victor… Just try and push the wall on Beastboy and Terra's side…." Robin said bout to laugh.

Cyborg Nodded.

Robin threw all his ice disks to try and freeze the walls and began pushing on Beastboy, Terra and Beastboy's side.

Raven and Starfire could take it easily.

The walls began to let out screeching noises then cracking noises as they slowly pushed it back.

"Easy…" Raven said bluntly.

"NOT SO EASY!" Laughed an Australian Accent.

The Titans gasped as Punk Rocket jumped down with his guitar laughing maniacally.

"NO!" Starfire screamed remembering their encounter.

"Oh no!" Robin yelled.

"..We need the deafness of the Beastboy!" Starfire yelled.

Punk Rocket let out waves at Starfire and Raven.

Raven looked shocked and threw her hands out shutting her eyes as hard as she could waiting for her to be hit.

Robin looked up.

He saw a small circle in the glass. "Punk Rocket, that's how they are getting in…" Robin said grinning.

"FRIEND ROBIN!" Starfire screamed.

Robin opened his eyes seeing waves coming at them.

"Eeeya!" Terra screamed.

"Aah!" Beastboy screamed.

"Ooof!" Robin yelled.

"PUT IT DOWN!" Cyborg yelled.

Cyborg had grabbed Robin, Beastboy and Terra and was running for Raven's shield.

Raven opened her eyes, She saw him running with them in his arms.

She put her hands behind her back and looked the other way.

"WE'RE IN!" Robin yelled.

Raven looked back and put up the shield again.

"We need a plan…" Robin whispered.

"How did the mean guitar man get in?" Starfire asked.

Robin pointed to the roof. "That… I think, Starfire fly up there and push it and lift us all up there… Raven you shield who ever is left while Starfire is getting us up there." Robin yelled.

Raven and Starfire nodded.

Her shield went down and Starfire threw a starbolt at the glass, the small circle shattered.

Starfire turned and grabbed Terra and flew as fast as possible and Raven put her shield up.

Starfire and Terra got to the glass.

"AAH!" Starfire screamed.

"Starfire?" Robin yelled.

Robin began to bash on the shield aswell as Punk Rocket's wave.

"…You aren't… HELPING!" Raven yelled.

Cyborg picked him up by his shirt and just had his arm in the air, Robin trying to run.

"STARFIRE!" Robin yelled.

"…Terra?" Beastboy asked whining.

They looked up at the glass and saw Terra and Starfire slide along the glass on their back.

"STARFIRE!" Robin yelled again.

"TERRA!" Beastboy yelled worried.

Cyborg grabbed Beastboy by the scruff of his shirt and held him in the air like Robin as they both tried to run.

Starfire crawled to her knees.

"Sister…" Starfire puffed.

"That's right little sister… YOU!" Blackfire yelled sending blue starbolts at her.

"Eeyah… Blue?" Starfire asked confused.

"YOU ARE THE REASON I CAN'T GO BACK TO TAMARAN!" Starfire yelled throwing another Starbolt hitting Starfire back.

"And When I heard about this… I couldn't stop myself…" Blackfire laughed pointing at Starfire as a toddler.

"I've always been better!" Blackfire yelled throwing a starbolt.

Starfire began to slide further back.

"YET YOU GOT EVERYTHING!" Blackfire yelled throwing yet another starbolt.

"…Sister…" Starfire choked out.

"WHAT?" She yelled angrily.

"YOU WERE ALWAYS WEAKER!" Blackfire yelled.

Blackfire shot another Starbolt.

"…Sister… It was not I that was weak…" Starfire said softly.

"…WHAT WHO WAS IT?" Blackfire yelled throwing YET another starbolt.

"YOU!" Starfire yelled as she got up.

She was blown back by the starbolt yet stood on her feet.

"Sister…" She said softly.

"YOU MUST BE STOPPED!" Starfire yelled throwing many many starbolts at Blackfire.

Blackfire stood as she took every one of them.

Blackfire stared at Starfire, Blackfire fell to the ground.

Starfire watched her sister.

"Sister…" She said softly falling to the ground a small tear falling out of her eye as she fell.

Terra struggled to her feet.

"…Sisters?" Terra asked.

Terra looked around and saw the group of villains.

"EEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Terra screamed as she began to run to Starfire's side.

"Help! Help! You beat her! HELP!" Terra cried.

"…I have an idea! I TURN INTO A PTERODACTYL!" Beastboy yelled.

"..They are extinct…" Cyborg said rolling his eyes.

"No! HE CAN DO IT!" Robin yelled A/NTHE ORIGIN OF BEASTBOY'S PTERODACTYL! (sniffle)

Beastboy turned into a pterodactyl and grabbed Cyborg.

The shield went down and up letting them out.

Beastboy threw Cyborg then flew back into the shield.

He grasped Robin then flew off.

He flew back down to Raven.

"This is what he waited for…" Raven whispered.

Punk Rocket had a grin on his face.

Beastboy grasped onto Raven and flew close to the shield.

The shield went down and Beastboy flew as fast as he could.

Punk rocket shot waves at Raven and Beastboy's grip let go.

Beastboy got to the top smiling.

"All Done!" He cheered.

"RAVEN!" Cyborg yelled jumping down.

"Woops…" Beastboy laughed.

Cyborg ran at Punk Rocket being blown back.

"I listen… to enough music…" Cyborg said struggling to speak but easily walking forward.

Cyborg striked Punk Rocket in the face.

Punk Rocket slid to the ground.

Cyborg Victor ran to Raven put his hand out.

"Need some help?" Cyborg asked.

Raven grabbed his hand and pulled herself up.

"No But you do!" Raven laughed grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the way of a energy wave.

Raven walked up to Punk Rocket.

"You missed Victor… You hit them here…" Raven giggled kicking him in between his legs.

"The forbiddens…." Raven continued laughing maniacally.

Beastboy flew down and picked up the two.

Beastboy dropped them above the glass.

"What about Terra…" Raven asked.

Beastboy pointed.

Nobody was there.

Blackfire was gone, Everyone.

They looked below them, Punk Rocket had disappeared.

"What… is happening?" Beastboy asked.

"…I saw them!" Terra yelled.

Robin ran to Starfire's side.

"Starfire…" He whispered in her ear.

"...My… Poor… Sister…" Starfire choked out.

Robin leant closer to Starfire and kissed her on the cheek.

"EEWWWW!" Terra, Beastboy and Cyborg screamed.

They all looked at Raven. "Oh Sorry.. Ew…" Raven said rolling her eyes.

Starfire fell unconscious.

"…Even I'm not dead! And I got hit by an old dude!" Terra grinned.

"Who? They asked.

"Real Old, Grey hair…" Terra explained.

"MAD MOD!" Robin yelled.

"…But where are they?" Cyborg asked.

"Maybe they were all an illusion…?" Robin asked.  
"…Yah! Illusions can kick some butt then!" Terra yelled pointing at Starfire.

"…Shut up…" Raven said coldly.

Terra narrowed her eyes.

Cyborg laughed.

"…We have to get Starfire out of here…." Robin explained.  
They nodded.

"And also our real bodies…" Robin muttered.

"What was that?" Beastboy yelled popping up.

"AAH!" Robin yelled.

"EEYAAH!" Beastboy squealed.

They all laughed at Beastboy's girlie scream.

Beastboy narrowed his eyes.

"Hello Titans…" Laughed a familiar voice.

They all turned.

"You!" Robin yelled.

Robin looked back.

"GET STARFIRE TO SAFETY!" Robin yelled.

Cyborg and Raven nodded and ran to her side and picked her up.

Terra and Beastboy stood beside Robin.

"We can fight…." Beastboy said.

"Yes! Bring it!" Terra yelled.

Robin looked worried at the two toddlers.

He looked down, He was also a toddler with no powers.

Robin nodded.

Robin ran at Mumbo throwing a punch which Mumbo stepped out of the way with ease and pushed Robin to the ground and laughed.

"YAAAH!" Terra yelled throwing multiple rocks as Beastboy turned into Multiple animals barging him.

Mumbo dodged them all laughing.

Terra laughed. "WE WILL WIN!" Terra yelled.

Beastboy nodded.

"Oh but I have many tricks up my sleeve" Mumbo laughed as small rainbow handkerchiefs tied together began to fall out of his sleeve.

He pulled and pulled till it was gone.

He looked at the two and threw it beside him on top of Robin.

Robin looked up.

"Huh?" Robin asked.

It began to tangle around Robin.

"Got'cha…" Jinx laughed holding Terra as Mammoth held Beastboy.

"ROBIN!" Beastboy yelled out.

"LET ME GO!" Raven yelled from behind them as did Cyborg.

Starfire laid lifelessly on the ground.

Robin looked at his struggling friends.

"Now my plan!" Mumbo laughed.

He got the same card out and pressed a button they began to levitate in the air again and spun around.

* * *

What will happen? Are they turning back to normal size or is this another illusion… Could this be nearing the end of this story, Well Keep Reviewing to speed up update and prolong the story! Anyways… Till Next Chapter!

-OStarfireO


	4. Seperated

**Teen Titans:**

**All Grown Down!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any related places or Characters!**

**Summary:**

**The Teen Titans are living their normal life till Mumbo's New Magic Trick turns them all into toddlers… What effects will this have on them, their powers and will they still remember WHAT happened?**

**Couples: RobStar, CyRae and BBT

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Seperated

* * *

**

Blurs of their coloured uniforms swung around.

"…WE CAN'T GET ANY YOUNGER!" Robin complained spinning and spinning.

"…You can always get younger!" Terra cheered.

"SHUT IT TERRA!" Robin yelled agitated.

"You…took my line!" Raven complained.

"Star?" Robin yelled worried.

"….Duuuuuude!" Beastboy complained.

They heard Beastboy barfing.

"GAR YOU JUST SPEWED ON ME!" Cyborg screamed.

Cyborg began to sob.

"Sook…" Raven muttered.

A shoe flew off and hit the card out of Mumbo's hand he was holding up laughing maniacally.

The six fell to the floor.

Robin got up of his feet and looked around.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

Beastboy was a brown colour in his cheeks.

"So Much Spinning… The Pain…" Beastboy whined.

Cyborg got up.

"DUDE MY SUPERMAN COSTUME!" Cyborg said pointing to his now stained superman costume.

"…Bad Look For you anyways…" Raven said smirking.

"…WOULD YOU RATHER NOTHING!" Cyborg yelled.

"Maybe…" She laughed.

"...Okay… That was kind of disturbing…" Robin said looking at the two who were flirting at that age.

"Wait…Did Raven just laugh?" Starfire said rubbing her head.

"Star!" Robin exclaimed relieved.

Starfire got to her feet.

"Oh Hello Friend, Robin" Starfire said cheerfully.

Cyborg reached into his backpack and began to look for his lunch.

"…Wait… Where did they go?" Robin asked.

"THIS IS HAPPENING TO OFTEN!" Terra squealed.

Raven nodded continuously.

"What are you doing…?" Terra asked confused.

Cyborg's lunchbox floated out of his hands.

"MY LUNCH!" He yelled and hit Terra in the head.

"OUCH!" Terra squealed.  
"RAVEN!" Cyborg and Terra yelled.

Cyborg ran to his scattered lunch.

"Cyborg, Your bread and cheese is in good condition…" Starfire said smiling.

Cyborg opened up the cling wrap and began to eat it.

"NAP TIME!" Beastboy yelled.

He jumped into the air and fell to the ground snoring.

They all narrowed their eyes.

"Okay…" They all said in unison.

"Yeah, I think Gar is right..." Terra said smiling and laid down next to Beastboy.

"Aww…. Fuzzy Cuteness, No?" Starfire asked.

Robin shrugged.

Starfire sighed. "You should embrace emotions!" Starfire said hugging herself.

Robin laughed. "Yeah… Emotions…" He muttered.

Cyborg began to search threw his bag.

He threw out various objects;

Rubber Ducky

Real Gun

Fake Gun

His lunchbox

Books

Diary

Robin watched as he threw dangerous and somewhat stupid objects out of his bag.

Cyborg threw out a tv.

"Okay, Okay… That is strange!" Robin said raising an eyebrow.

Raven looked at the gun and grinned.

Robin jumped to the gun and grabbed it.

Robin threw it away.

BANG

"Ahem…" Robin said.

Cyborg threw out his tent.

"HA!" He laughed.

He opened the tent.

"Now… How do we put this together…?" Cyborg asked opening the box to show the small plastic sheets.

Robin tried and got annoyed.  
Starfire tried and no progress, if anything backwards.

Cyborg and Raven tried.

"Wake them up!" Robin yelled.

Starfire prodded the two.

The two opened their eyes showing anger and showing they were tired.

"Try to fix the tent for us…" Starfire pleaded pointing to the plastic that was nearly knotted.

Beastboy ran over to it and began to try and open it.

"…My turn!" Robin yelled.

"Let me have a turn!" Terra complained.

They all snorted and laughed.

Terra snarled at them and walked over to the tent.

She prodded it and it opened up.

They all stood their shocked as did Terra.

Terra turned around with her shocked face which quickly turned to a huge grin.

"OOOOOoooo GO TERRA GO TERRA GO TERRA!" Terra squealed and Beastboy jumped in and turned it into a rap.

"When you got the tent all wroooooOOong!" Terra squealed.

"Get the TERRA!" Beastboy squealed.

"THE TERRA!" He repeated.

"THE TE-…" Beastboy continued cut off.

"SHUT UP!" Robin, Raven and Cyborg yelled while Terra and Beastboy grinned.

"…Okay Everybody In!" Cyborg yelled.

They all began to cram into the small tent.

"SOMEONE'S HANDS ARE ON MY GREBNACKS!" Starfire squealed

"OUCH I CAN SEE TERRA'S FOOT!" Raven yelled.

"OUCH SOMEONE IS BITING ME!" Terra squealed jumping out of the tent.

"Okay, Someone is going to have to sleep outside!" Beastboy complained falling to Terra's feet.

"I will…" Robin stated pulling himself out from under the toddler titans.

The Titans all got in and zipped up the Tent.

Robin laid out on the glass and looked at the roof.

"…Why are we still in Mad Mod's World..?" He pondered.

ZIIIIIP!

Robin jumped to his feet and turned around seeing Starfire sneak out of the Tent.

"Friend, Robin I could not let you sleep outside alone…" Starfire stated.

Robin smiled.

Starfire giggled. "Look!" She said pointing into the tent.

Beastboy was hugging Terra as Cyborg hugged Raven.

Robin looked in at his hugging toddler titans.

Robin smiled.

Starfire laid down where Robin had laid.

Robin laid down next to her.

"Hello Friend!" She said cheerfully.

Starfire shivered.

Robin put his cape and arm over her.

"Night Star…" He Whispered.

"Thank You, Friend Robin, The Best of Night…" Starfire whispered.

Starfire woke up by whispers.

Starfire slowly opened her eyes and was being hugged by Robin.

Her and Robin jumped back.

"Did you hear it too friend, Robin?" Starfire asked worried.

Robin nodded, "It might have been them…" Robin said pointing into the tent.

Starfire peaked into the tent and gasped. "…But Robin, It is not possible…" Starfire stated turning to Robin.

"Why?" He asked.

"…Because they are not there…" She said worried.

Robin gasped. "We have to find them!" Robin yelled.

"…But what was this whisper?" Starfire asked.

Robin looked around and threw a birdarang at Starfire.  
Starfire looked at the spinning birdarang. "Robin…" Starfire whispered jumping into the air then flying so she stayed above the birdarang.

Starfire looked at Robin worried. "If you did not want me there you could have said something…" Starfire whispered.

"Still Sharp.." Laughed a voice.

Slade walked into the light.

"Slade!" Robin yelled angrily.

He laughed.

Starfire frowned and began to throw starbolts as fast as she could.

Slade laughed and caught the starbolts and they turned into a fire red.

Slade threw the starbolt at Starfire.  
"Eep!" She squealed threw into the wall and caught by someone hidden in the shadows.

Robin frowned and ran at Slade. He jumped into the air trying to kick but couldn't jump high enough him falling flat on his butt sliding in front of Slade.

"…Agh…" Robin yelled, Robin looked up and saw Slade smiling.

"I wanted to do this for quite some time…" Slade stated.

Slade threw a speeding kick at Robin.

Robin flinched and was thrown back into the wall.

Robin squinted seeing blurs.

"ROBIN!" Starfire screamed.

"…OUCH!" Starfire continued.

"ROBIN WAKE UP!" Starfire screamed.

"ROBIN! ROOOOOBIIN!" Starfire screamed as Robin blacked out.

"ROBIN WAKE UP!" Starfire screamed.

Robin slowly opened his eyes seeing Starfire worried.

"HYAH!" Starfire screamed throwing a gigantic Starbolt holding back Adonis.

Robin jumped to his feet seing Adonis and Starfire.

Starfire pointed to Adonis laughing maniacally.

He kissed his muscles and began to run at Robin.

"ROBIN!" Starfire screamed him being tackled to the floor by Adonis.

Starfire's eyes began to glow and picked up Adonis.

"HAAAA YAAAH!" She screamed throwing him away.

Adonis slid across the floor.

He looked shocked and worried. "A Little girl just threw me across the floor…" He whispered.

"THAT'S IT LITTLE MISSY!" Adonis yelled running at Starfire.

"Eep!" She squealed.

"WAKE UP!" Beastboy yelled.

"…Mmm Five more minutes…" Terra whined rolling over.

Beastboy shook her.

Terra jumped up knocking Beastboy away.

"The Pain… The Pain…" He complained.

Terra giggled and walked over to him and sat next to him.

"You know… Your cute!" She giggled hugging him.

Beastboy blushed.  
"……What about me?" Terra asked worried.

"Um.. Yes… You too…" He said laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" Terra asked confused.

Beastboy jumped to his feet and a microphone appearing in his hand.

"WHAT ABOUT ME?... IT ISN'T FAIR! I'VE HAD ENOUGH NOW I WANT MY CHAIR CAN'T YOU SEE? I WANNA LIVE, CAUSE YOU CAN'T TAKE MORE THAN YOU GIIIIIIIIIVE!" Beastboy sung.

Terra walked on.

"SO TAKE A STEP BACK AND SEE THE LITTLE-ER PEOPLE, THEY MAYBE YOUNG BUT…UM THERE WORDS CAN MAKE A DREEEAAAM SO PLEASE OOOOH PLEASE!...Um…" Terra sung forgetting the world.

Beastboy went back to the chorus line.

They both began to repeat the lines and fell to their knees laughing.

"You know… He wants his share not his chair…" Terra said giggling.

"…Well I didn't 'member Um.. In the song…" Beastboy laughed.

Terra hugged him, Beastboy blushing again.

"What about me…" Beastboy sung.

Terra just giggled.

"Sorry to cut this short, Again Apprentice…" Slade laughed.

Beastboy jumped around putting his hand out lifting Terra of the ground.

"…My sweet apprentice, I see you have made friends with the Beast again…" Slade spat.

Terra and Beastboy both looked around them in confusion.

"Wait… What's a beast?" Beastboy asked confused.

"HOW OLD ARE YOU?" Slade yelled angrily.

Terra and Beastboy both put out their fingers showing the number 3.

Slade narrowed his… eye.

Slade began to run at Terra.

"Beastboy!" She screamed.

Beastboy jumped in front of her a Mammoth.

Beastboy began to stomp around trying to stomp Slade.

Slade was surrounded by fire burning Beastboy.

Beastboy jumped back turning human again falling to the ground.

"OUUUCH!" Beastboy screamed beginning to cry.

Slade ran at Beastboy and began to kick him around.  
"BEASTBOY!" Terra screamed.

She crouched on the ground clasping her ears.

"NO!" She screamed.

Terra began to float in the air with her yellow aura.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She screamed.

Her eyes snapped open, Her eyes glowing yellow.  
A tornado of dust, rocks and boulders surrounded her.

"LEAVE HIM!" She screamed.

"I see you still can't control your powers…" Slade laughed as he kicked Beastboy.

"I already got your little birdy friend and the alien… Now you, My Beautiful Apprentice and your little pet…" He continued.

"NO!" She screamed.

She vaguely remembered the pain he caused her.

Boulders, rocks and dust flew at Slade.

"STOP IT!" She screamed.  
He laughed at her attempts to hurt him.

He threw fire into her dust storm.

The fire began to burn Terra.

"EYAH!" She screamed falling to the floor.

She kept getting burned and hurt by the fire.

"Beast…Boy…" She whispered blacking out.

"…So… Raven, Right?" Cyborg asked trying to spark a conversation with his friend.

"Yeah…" She said rolling her eyes.

"..How did we get here?" Cyborg asked.

"Stupid Victor!" She yelled.

"What?" He asked.

"…I don't know…" She replied.

"…HA HA HA!" He laughed.

She glared at him.

"What's the matter, Rae? Annoyed?" He laughed.

She grasped her elbows.

"...N-no… Shut up…" She complained shivering.

"…You could?" Cyborg asked.

"None of your business!" She snapped.

Cyborg put his arm around her.  
She looked at his arm. "Your touching me…" She said annoyed.

"Warming up?" He asked.

She shook a bit. "..Yes.. I mean NO!" She yelled angrily blushing.

"…Rae, Why don't you be nice?" Cyborg yelled.

"Because!" She yelled an item blowing up.

"…See… I have to have no emotion…" She said blankly.

"NO EMOTION THIS!" Cyborg yelled bending down and pushing his lips against hers.

She stood still many items blowing up.

He pulled back and saw her smile slightly.

"See?" He said cheerfully.

Her smile turned into a frown.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed and stomped off.

"RAVEN!" He yelled.

Raven turned around and saw Cyborg pointing.

Atlas jumped out.

"Won't beat me this time…" He laughed.

"…Who are you?" Cyborg asked.

Atlas narrowed his eyes.

Atlas flew into a wall and fell to bits.

Cyborg turned to Raven. "…Nice…" He said nodding his head.

"I know…" She said smiling.

"…I want my mechanic…" Atlas cried.

Raven and Cyborg began to walk.

"We have to find the others…" Cyborg said softly.

Raven nodded.

"…Why did you kiss me?... That is gross…" Raven commented.

"You loved it!" Cyborg said grinning.  
Raven frowned. "Ew…" She stated.

Mad Mod appeared in front of them and slowly moved back.

A Maze appeared in front of the two.

"This may be hard…" Raven said.

"The only way to the other side… is through it…" Cyborg stated.

* * *

So How was that?...I hope it was good, By demand of my friend RAVENXCYBORG FLUFF!.. Anyhoo… Please Review…Was this as good as my other chapters?.. I dunno please tell me, Thanks Bye! 


	5. Going through a maze with a blaze

**Teen Titans:**

**All Grown Down!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any related places or Characters!**

**Summary:**

**The Teen Titans are living their normal life till Mumbo's New Magic Trick turns them all into toddlers… What effects will this have on them, their powers and will they still remember WHAT happened?**

**Couples: RobStar, CyRae and BBT

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Go through the maze + a blaze

* * *

**

"…So Through It Hey?" Raven asked angrily looking around her stuck in a maze.

"Oh Go Write a book!" Cyborg laughed.

"Oh but I am!" Raven yelled back bringing a book from her pocket.

"Beauty and the Beast?...Waiit whos the Beauty?" Cyborg yelled.

"Excuse me?" Raven squealed.

"and Plus there is already a story on Beauty and the Beast…" Cyborg said smirking.

"Read the fine writing…" Raven said smirking holding a magnifying glass.

Cyborg took the magnifying class and saw the small print.

"…Beauty and the Beast, In the Maze..?" Cyborg read aloud.

"It's about a beautiful girl getting led into a maze by an evil… you!" Raven yelled.

"…You do know I was kidding about the book thing…" Cyborg said rubbing his head.

"….Well you should of thought about that…" Raven said rolling her eyes.  
Cyborg frowned.

"You know! Your anger ain't gonna get us anywhere!" Cyborg yelled.

Raven who was ahead of him looked around the corner a grin coming to her face.

"..Don't tell me…" Cyborg whimpered.

Raven nodded still having a grin. "My anger, got us here!" Raven cheered pointing to the exit.

Cyborg began muttering angrily.

Raven ran up ahead somewhat happy.

Raven turned around with a grin standing at the exit.

"Who's anger is good, Mine!" She said cheerfully.  
"RAVEN BEHIND YOU!" Cyborg yelled beginning to run.

Raven turned with a shocked face.

"No…" She whispered being knocked away.

She slid to Cyborg's feet.

"…W-What happened?" Raven asked softly.

Cyborg looked up angrily at the villain.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Cyborg yelled.

"YOUR ARCH-NEMISIS!" He Yelled.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow as he sat next to Raven.

"… Control Freak…" He yelled angrily.

"…Who?" Cyborg asked.

"GRR!" He yelled, his belly began shaking.

"Man, Point that thing away!" Cyborg yelled.

Control Freak narrowed his eyes. He pointed to the wall with his control and pressed the button.

Cyborg gasped.

He put his arms under Raven and picked her up still staring at the beast.

He began to run the other way.

"Eep!" Starfire squealed as she dodged many of Slade's kicks, Her powers now controlled when she had came back to her normal age in her head.

Slade began to anger and jumped back.  
Starfire began throwing starbolts.

Slade caught them, they all swirled into a ball.

"No!" Starfire squealed.

"Got to protect, Robin…" Starfire whispered looking around trying to find Robin.

She finally found him sneaking.

Robin put his finger to his lips.

Starfire nodded cut short by her being thrown by her many starbolts.

"EEYAAA!" She squealed as she flew into a pillar.

Starfire flopped from the pillar to the floor.

"Ugh…" Starfire whispered pushing herself to her knees.

"…Why so persistant?" He laughed mocking her.

"Because you… are a bad man!" Starfire yelled.

Slade laughed.

"You have already blacked out long enough for me to kill off my apprentice and the Beast!" Slade laughed pointing to the empty space.  
Slade looked around noticing Robin dragging Beastboy and Terra.

"WHY YOU!" He yelled angrily.

Starfire flew into his way.

"NO!" She yelled throwing a kick.

He flew off into a pillar.

"Argh…" Slade whispered.

Starfire turned to Robin and an unconscious Terra and Beastboy.

"We must escape!" Starfire squealed.

"…Sorry Little Sister, Slade may not do the job, but I can…" Said Blackfire flying down.  
"SISTER!" Starfire growled.

Starfire signalled Robin to run.  
Robin nodded and began to run through the pillars.

He ran and ran.

"What's happening?" Asked Beastboy.

"What?" Robin yelled.

Robin turned to Beastboy letting him go.

Beastboy got to his feet.

"What happened..?" He asked.

"..Slade…" Robin muttered.

"Now you take Terra! I will deal with Slade!" Robin yelled.

"NO!" Beastboy yelled.

"What?" Robin yelled.

"Your not a good fighter! I can turn into anything!" Beastboy said grinning.

"No! I will take Slade!" Robin yelled.

Beastboy turned into an octopus and grabbed Robin throwing him away with Terra.

Beastboy turned into a cheetah and began to run in search of Starfire.

"Slade hurt Terra!" Beastboy yelled through his mind.

"HYA HYA HYA!" Starfire screamed throwing Starbolts each more powerful then the other.

"Little Sister, You are a toddler.. there is no hope for you!" Blackfire mocked throwing a starbolt at her.

Starfire flew into a pillar from her sisters one starbolt.

"Uh…" Starfire muttered.

"Your weak all the time… But trying to verse Slade, Ha!" Blackfire laughed.

"But there is hope for two!" Beastboy yelled.

Blackfire spun to the green toddler.  
"YOU!" Blackfire yelled.

Beastboy laughed.

Blackfire frowned and began to throw starbolts quickly.

Beastboy turned into a cheetah dodging all of them then pouncing at her.

"YAAGH!" Blackfire yelled falling to the ground scratches on her arms.

"Tamaranians are more powerful than that!" Blackfire yelled flying up.

She did her starbolts, Beastboy once again dodging as a cheetah, He finally jumped in the air flying at her.

She smiled as he flew at her.

She put her hand out and threw a huge starbolt.

Beastboy widened his eyes, He got hit by the starbolt letting out a yelp being thrown to the ground.

"…Beastboy…" Starfire whispered.

"Told you, Tamaranians were stronger than that!" Blackfire laughed flicking her hair.

"…And I am a Tamaranian!" Starfire yelled.

She pushed herself to her feet and flew up.  
"Sister, This has gone on far enough…" Starfire yelled angrily her eyes glowing a blue colour.

"…Blue?" Blackfire yelled.

Starfire frowned.

"Oh Sister, So Weak… Want to get thrashed again?" Blackfire mocked.

Starfire opened her mouth to say something but grabbed her head screaming.

"AAH!" Starfire screamed falling to the ground.

Blackfire flew back a small bit then laughed.

"AAHHHH!" Starfire continued.

She stopped suddenly and her eyes snapped shut.

"Sleeping after a tantrum." Blackfire laughed.

Starfire's eyes opened. She flew to the air like a rag doll with no pupils.

"What the… don't you usually have pupils…?" Blackfire asked.

Her eyes turned blue and began to glow.

"…Ha! Toddlers can't beat me… No matter how many!" Blackfire laughed.

Their surroundings turned black and stars began to appear.

"Okay… Nice trick…" Blackfire laughed.

A small star began to fall and turned into glittering blue sparkles circling Starfire.

They circled and her arms flopped in front of her.

The Sparkles began to group in front of her hands and began to grow bigger, and bigger.

Her eyes began to slowly shut.

"No…" Blackfire whispered.

The Starbolt kept getting bigger and bigger.  
Starfire's eyes snapped open.

As soon as her eyes had open the starbolt had released and was flying at Blackfire.

"NOO!" Blackfire yelled.

The starbolt had blown up.

It cleared showing Blackfire had disappeared.

Starfire fell to the ground.

"Sister…" She whispered.

Starfire and Beastboy laid lifelessly on the floor.

Robin ran with Terra in his arms.

"…But… A toddler… He can't take them down…" Robin whispered.

"…He can…" Terra whispered.

"AHH!" Robin yelled shocked.

Robin heard the sound of burning.

Robin put Terra on her feet and began to spin around in search of fire.

He saw fire coming in a line and burning everything.

"STARFIRE! BEASTBOY!" Robin yelled.

"…Beastboy?" Terra asked.

"Garfield…" Robin said frowning.

"We have to find them!" Terra said clenching her fists.

"No! You run, I will find them!" Robin said running.

"PLEASE!" Terra pleaded.

Robin shook his head.

Robin ran and ran up dodging the fire in search of Starfire and Beastboy.

"What if they are caught in the blaze…" Robin thought worried.

He ran and ran and ran till he caught a glimpse of Green.

"BEASTBOY!" Robin yelled.

Robin jumped up and down trying to see over the flames, He saw Beastboy and Starfire laying on the cold floor.

"How can I get over…?" Robin thought.

Robin ran back and began to do a run-up to jump over the fire.

He jumped high but seemed to early and began to fall to his fiery grave.

Robin closed his eyes. "…Starfire…" Robin whispered until he suddenly was pulled up.

Robin snapped his eyes open and looked up to see Terra, Who had followed him.

"Glad I came now, Hey?" Terra asked floating on her rock over the blaze.

Robin nodded quickly and jumped down next to Starfire and Beastboy.

Robin began to pull Beastboy and Starfire next to Terra.

"Can you rock us there?" Robin asked.

"Rock us there… Ha… Bad joke… But yeah!" Terra said.

She began to scream lifting the rock out of the ground and flew over all the blazes till they got to a maze.

Robin and Terra looked around and jumped to the floor.

Beastboy carried by Terra and Starfire by Robin.

"Through it?" Robin asked.

Terra nodded. "But look…" Terra said worried struggling to point to a fat man with a tv remote.

"CONTROL FREAK!" Robin yelled.

He bended down and laid Starfire on the floor, Terra did the same.

"He bad?" Terra asked.

"And Fat…" Robin said laughing.

Control Freak turned to the two after hearing their comments.

"FAT?.. That's it!" He yelled.

He pressed the button a scorpion-like monster appearing.

"…Bad?" Terra asked whimpering.

Robin nodded.

Terra turned around to the blaze.

"THE BLAZE! IT'S RIGHT THERE!" Terra screamed.

Robin began to think.

"…Blaze… Terra with her rocks…" Robin muttered.

"THAT'S IT!" He yelled.

"Terra! Lift the rock from underneath the scorpion and shove in the blaze… I will take the control freak!" Robin yelled running past the scorpion.  
Terra nodded.

"AAAHHHHH!" She screamed.

She lifted the place of the scorpion and it throwing it into the blaze.

She looked at Robin who laughed as he snatched the control.

Control Freak looked beaten up.

"Should of done exercise!" Robin laughed throwing the remote into the blaze.

"GRRAAAGHHHH!" Control Freak yelled.

"But … ha ha ha… my monsters stay until defeated… So some where in this maze, Your friends are still facing the scorpion!" Control Freak laughed.

Robin kicked him to the floor and ran to Starfire picking her up.

Terra picked Beastboy up and they began to run through the maze.

"CYBO-… I MEAN VICTOR? RAVEN?" Robin yelled.

Robin heard a girly scream.

"Raven!" Robin yelled.

"RAVEN?" Robin yelled as the scream began to stretch out.

He followed the direction of the scream Terra close behind and saw Cyborg screaming holding Raven with the scorpion.

"Well that certainly disturbing…" Terra stated.

Robin jumped and kicked the scorpion.

The scorpion turned around not hurt at all.

"I know the drill…" Terra stated.

She lifted the rock and threw it into the blaze right behind them which had burnt down the maze behind them.

"WE HAVE TO GET THROUGH!" Robin yelled.

Robin held Starfire in one hand and grabbed Terra.

Terra grabbed Cyborg who held Raven and they began running through the maze.

"LEFT!" Cyborg yelled.

They all followed his instructions.

"RIGHT!" Cyborg yelled.

"Straight!"

"LEFT!"

"LEFT!"  
"STRAIGHT!"

"RIGHT!"  
"THERE!" Cyborg yelled.

They all ran out of the maze the blaze right behind them.

They all turned to the blaze.

"We need to put it out!" Robin yelled.

"There is no water in here!" Cyborg yelled.  
"But Dirt can do it…" Robin said looking at Terra.  
"Same Problem! We need dirt!" Terra yelled.  
They narrowed their eyes.

"…Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Terra asked worried.

"Guys?...Guys?" She continued.

"…Terra…" Cyborg said.

"Yes?" Terra asked innocently.  
"You can use your rocks!" Robin yelled.

"Well someone take Garfield!" Terra squealed.

"Just put him down!" Robin yelled.

"No! TAKE HIM!" She squealed pushing him onto Robin.  
"Why not on the floor?" Cyborg asked.

"Cause I am not the only one having his drool all down me!" Terra yelled.

"AH!" Robin yelled throwing Beastboy onto the floor.

"That must of hurt…" Cyborg commented.

"AHHH! AHHH! AHH! AHH!" Terra yelled repeating for every time she threw rocks.

The blaze had finally been put out.

"What happened?" Raven asked.

"Hey Raven!" Cyborg said putting her onto the floor.

"Cyborg?" Raven asked.  
"RAVEN?" Robin yelled.

"Robin!...? Is that you? What happened?" Raven asked confused.

"..What do you remember?" Robin asked.

"Mumbo…" She said softly.

"Your memory is back the-…" Robin said cut off by Raven's scream.

"What?" Robin asked.

Raven was looking at her pink dress and what ever else that was pink she was wearing.  
"What in Azarath is this?" Raven yelled.

* * *

Okay! Yet another chapter, Yay!...Like it? Review!...

Anyhoo Poor Poor Raven… In pink… She hates pink…  
Anyways somewhat tired… so I am gonna stop writing…!

Hope you liked it!


	6. Planning

**Teen Titans:**

**All Grown Down!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any related places or Characters!**

**Summary:**

**The Teen Titans are living their normal life till Mumbo's New Magic Trick turns them all into toddlers… What effects will this have on them, their powers and will they still remember WHAT happened?**

**Couples: RobStar, CyRae and BBT

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: It's Planning Time

* * *

**

"Raven… we are toddlers…" Robin explained.

"What happened to Starfire?" Raven asked looking at her lay on the floor.

"…She and Beastboy kinda fought Slade…" Robin explained.  
"…Did they win?" Raven asked.

"…Seems so, Well they are… okay…" Robin explained.  
"And I saved Robin!" Terra cheered.

"…Is she still annoying?" Raven asked.

"…Hey!" Terra squealed.

"Yep…" Raven laughed. "So… What has been happening?" Raven asked.

"…All of our enemies seemed to team up…" Robin explained.

"…So Slade is beaten?" Raven asked.

"Don't know…" Robin said. "But the HIVE we have, Control Freak…. And I think that's all…"

"Atlas!" Cyborg yelled.

"…Really? Okay Atlas…" Robin agreed.

"Ugh…" Starfire said rolling a bit.

"She's coming to!" Robin yelled kneeling next to Starfire.

"…Robin?" She asked.

She slowly opened her eyes.

"Star! Your okay!" Robin yelled happily.

Starfire nodded. "…Blackfire…." Starfire said softly.

"Blackfire?..." Robin yelled.

"…I fought her…" Starfire whispered.

"Did you win?" Raven asked.

Starfire coughed. "Yes…" She replied tears rolling down her face.

"Star?" Robin yelled.

"…She disappeared… I don't know… if she is… alive" She cried.

"But… Starfire, its okay… Least you didn't die… you won…" Robin said trying to comfort her.

Starfire cried harder.

Robin picked Starfire up.

"Is… that Cyborg?" Raven yelled.

Robin nodded.

"Cyborg?" Cyborg asked.

"It's Victor…" He continued.

"…Sorry" Raven said laughing.

"…So what are we going to do?" Terra asked.

"Mad Mod's place?" Raven asked.

Robin nodded.

"ELLO MY DUCKIES!" a voice laughed.

They all turned to Mad Mod.

"…Mad Mod!" Robin, Raven and Starfire yelled.

Robin laid Starfire onto the floor.

"Terra, Take care of them!" Robin yelled.

Terra nodded.

"Raven, You me and Victor are taking him on!" Robin yelled.

"But Cyborg is … not Cyborg" Raven explained.

Robin nodded. "How hard could an old man be?" Robin joked.

Robin ran at Mad Mod with Cyborg while Raven threw wreckage and ashes at him.

Mad Mod jumped out of the two punches from Cyborg and Robin.

He saw Ashes and Wreckage flying at him.

Mad Mod quickly grabbed Robin and threw him into the wreckage.

"YAGH!" Robin yelled.

He was smacked and thrown into Cyborg (Victor)

Raven widened her eyes. "…We aren't as strong..."

Mad Mod pointed his rod towards Raven.

A Small beam flew at her.

"Die!" He yelled.

Raven jumped out of the way and saw it explode when hit the ground.

Rocks flew at her feet tripping her.

"Argh!" Raven groaned.

She looked over and saw the mean slowly flying at her.

"NO!" Terra screamed.

A Rock shield came up and the earth Raven laid on flew into the air.

Raven looked at Terra her eyes glowing.  
"Thanks Terra!" Raven yelled.

Raven threw more wreckage at Mad Mod.

He quickly dodged it and fell over a rock.

"ARGH!" Mad Mod yelled.

"Bye Moddy…" Raven laughed, she threw more wreckage knocking him out.

His crystal at the end of his rod shattered.

"ARGH!" Mad Mod yelled.

The Titans looked around as their background slowly changed to Titan's Tower.

* * *

They looked over and saw all the villains standing there. 

Their eyes widened and they fled.

"What just happened?" Raven asked.

"…I think they preferred… Us being worried about when they will strike… we couldn't see them…" Robin explained.

They looked around and saw many fallen villains.

"Cleaning…" Raven said then chanted and flew them all out the window.

* * *

"What do we do?" Raven asked. 

"We have to get back to normal age…" Robin explained.

Raven nodded.

"...But a full recovery will be needed…" Raven said pointing to Beastboy and Starfire.

Robin nodded.

"…I will take care of them…" Terra said butting in and picked Beastboy up and ran into the elevator.

"How does she know the way around?" Raven asked.

Robin shrugged.

"Do you know where the infirmary is?" Robin asked.

"Nope!" Terra squealed.

Robin sighed and picked up Starfire and ran into the elevator.

* * *

"…So Terra…." Robin said trying to spark a conversation. 

"…Yes?" She asked.

"…Why are you so eager to help these two?" Robin asked.

"…Because BB, He is sick… and I don't want him to die…" She said tears rolling out.

"Settle down! He won't die!" Robin replied.

"That's what my dad said!" Terra said crying harder.

"What?... Who died?" Robin asked.

"Everyone!" Terra screamed.  
"W-What, How?" Robin asked worried.

"…When… When Mummy… she started hitting me and throwing things at me, She called me names and made me so angry and sad and… and…" Terra stuttered.

"You lost control…?" Robin asked.

"Y-Yes!" She cried.

Rocks began to appear and fly around her.

"Terra! Terra! It's okay... Gotta get BB to the infirmary" Robin yelled.

Terra broke out of her trance.

"I'm sorry…" Terra whispered.

* * *

Robin walked out of the elevator. "This way" 

Terra nodded and followed.

They laid the two on the infirmary.

"…So, You and BB?" Robin asked laughing.

"NO! EWW!" Terra screamed.

Robin laughed. "You haven't changed"

"What…What do you mean?" Terra asked confused.

He shook his head. "Don't worry" He chuckled.

"TELL ME!" She squealed persistently.

"No!" Robin whined.

"TELL ME!" She whined shaking him.

"NO!" Robin yelled.

"TELL ME!" She continued.

"STOP IT TERRA!" Robin yelled.

"TELL ME!" She squealed.

Robin began to yell. "AHHH!" He yelled and ran out of the room.

He got out and laughed. "Stupid Terra…"

He peaked into the Infirmary and saw Terra hugging Beastboy.  
"Please…" She cried. "I don't want you to die…"

Robin frowned. "Poor Terra" He thought.

"Please, I don't want more people to die!" Terra cried.

"Terra…?" Beastboy asked.

"Gar- I mean BEASTBOY!" She squealed hugging him.  
"Terra! Air!" Beastboy coughed.

She pulled back.

"Hi!" She said cheerfully.

"What the? It is you?" He asked.

"You... You forgot me…?" Terra asked softly.

"Where is Mumbo?" Beastboy yelled.

Robin ran in.

"Beastboy! Your memory!" Robin yelled.

Beastboy laughed. "Is that you Robin?"

Robin nodded. "SHUT UP!"

"What happened?" Beastboy asked.

"Mumbo turned us and our memory back ten years…" Robin explained.

"How do I remember?" Beastboy asked.

"I think if we like hit our head… kinda like amnesia but not…" Robin explained.

"Anyone else got memory back?" Beastboy asked.

"Uh yeah… Ra—" Robin said cut off.

"Me…" Raven said walking into the room.

"Star too…" Robin said pointing.

"And Me…" Robin continued.

"So no Terra…?" Beastboy asked.

"Hey, Where you guys go?" Cyborg yelled.

He ran into the room.

"CYBORG?" Beastboy yelled.

"IT'S VICTOR!" Cyborg yelled.

Beastboy began to burst into laughter.

"…Wait that's Raven?" Beastboy asked just noticing.

Raven nodded. He laughed harder.

"SHUT UP!" Raven yelled glaring.

* * *

"Okay… So our plan is to knock Terra and Cyborg out so they get their memory back?" Beastboy asked. 

"NO!" They all yelled.

"Where did you get that?" Robin yelled.

Beastboy shrugged.

"I must admit, that is an okay idea…" Raven stated.

"What knocking them out?" Robin asked.

"We will be fully functional again" Raven stated.

"I don't feel right hitting a three year old and an eight year old…" Robin stated.

"Oooh I do!" Raven said smiling holding a piece of wood standing next to Cyborg grinning.

"RAVEN!" Robin yelled.

Raven frowned.

"Is Star okay?" Beastboy asked.

"Yeah, she is just kinda got no energy…" Robin explained.

"Yeah, she took down Blackfire… while you tried to help… and failed miserably…" Raven said with a smirk.

Terra stood in the corner.  
"Why is she pouting?" Robin asked pointing at Terra.

"BEASTBOY WON'T MEMBER ME!" Terra cried.

"…Why does she care so much?" Beastboy asked confused.

"..You and her kinda got together…" Robin laughed.

"And you were hugging…" Robin continued.

"And kissed and gave you a nickname… Beastboy" Robin continued.

"..What was my name?" Beastboy asked worried.

"Garfield!" Raven laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Beastboy yelled.

"…You're saying I kissed Terra?" Beastboy asked blushing.

Robin nodded.

Beastboy blushed. "AAH!" He yelled.

"…Okay, we have to find Mumbo and take him down!" Robin yelled.

"But… Cyborg and Terra are still…" Raven explained.  
"I know… but Cyborg can't do a thing…" Robin stated.

"Terra is more emotional though… We can use that to take Mumbo down!" Robin explained.

Raven shrugged. "She will hurt more easily…" Raven explained.

"…Dude! We are like little! We all going to hurt more easily!" Beastboy commented.

Raven sighed. "…We ain't going to cry then probably take out the whole team though are we?" Raven asked irritated.

"…Guys! We have to take down Mumbo! Like it or not!" Robin yelled.

"But what about all the other villains…?" Beastboy asked.

"…I think we should stay here to Terra gets her memory back" Raven complained.

"…No!" Robin yelled.

"Robin, we aren't in the best condition…" Beastboy said softly.

"Starfire is bruised and hurt and has no energy…" Beastboy said pointing at her.

"Terra is still crying over you…" Raven said with a smirk looking at Beastboy.

"…Dude!" Beastboy yelled embarrassed.

"…You're right; I wouldn't want the Titans to go down… But What about Cyborg?" Robin asked.

"…Maybe he could help us from afar?" Raven asked.

"…How do you mean?" Robin asked.

"…Distraction?" Beastboy asked.

Robin shook his head. "Too Dangerous! I ain't losing a Titan!" Robin yelled.

Raven nodded. "…I guess, but we have to take a chance…" Raven explained.

"We can't!" Robin yelled.

"Just send a titan with him…" Beastboy said grinning.

"…Beastboy's right…" Raven agreed. "NOW STOP GRINNING!" Raven yelled Beastboy's grin wiped off his face.

"…We need all the power we can get; I mean my body doesn't have the physical strength to actually use my training… So we are going to to need all the power we can get…" Robin explained.

"We got me, Star, BB and Terra…" Raven explained.

"….But" Robin pouted.

"ROBIN! We can take care of it dude!" Beastboy yelled.

"Beastboy's right…" Raven agreed.

"Don't get overheated…" Raven said with a smirk looking at Beastboy.

Beastboy frowned. "Hey!"

"How about you go with Cyborg for distractions and try and help us in any way?" Raven asked.

Robin nodded. "Okay, But where are they?" Robin asked.

"…Yeah! We need to find where Mumbo is like hanging out so we can invade his base then take him down and find that little card thingo to turn us back to normal age so we actually have some respect instead of being barged over and they don't even call us the Titans any more… WE AREN'T EVEN TEEN!" Beastboy yelled.

"…There There…" Raven said patting his back with sarcasm.

"HEY!" Beastboy yelled again.

"…But all we can do is wait…" Robin explained.

They nodded.

"Terra!" Robin yelled her sitting in the corner.

"…Yes?" She asked small tears in her eyes.

"Terra! Wanna watch TV?" Beastboy asked.

Terra nodded quickly.

Beastboy laughed. "No one can resist TV…." Beastboy laughed.

"I can…" Raven said bluntly.

"Me Too…" Robin agreed.

Beastboy sighed. "…Umm…Suuuure!" Beastboy said not believing them and ran with Terra down stairs.

"Total…Idiot…" Raven commented.

"He hasn't changed in personality it seems…" Robin commented.

Raven nodded her head. "Yeah, Told you he acts like a three year old" Raven said with a shrug.

Robin laughed.

Raven walked out.

Robin turned to the bed where Starfire laid.

"…Starfire…" Robin whispered.

"…Robin?" Raven asked walking in.  
Robin turned around startled. "Oh Raven, Hey…"

"…Shouldn't we be going to bed… These bodies don't let our eight hours sleep go to far…" Raven explained.

Robin nodded. "In a minute… Maybe Starfire will wake up…."

Raven shook her head. "No, You will be here for hours if I let you, Now go to bed!" Raven boomed.

Robin nodded his head.

"Plus, Starfire is more likely to be awake tomorrow and with some rest, She will get better much more quicker…" Raven explained.

"…Heh, Got a medic on the team…" Robin laughed.

Raven shook her head. "I can heal minor cuts and read enough to know…" Raven stated.

Robin just stood there blankly as he was joking.

"…Okay, Night" Robin stated walking off to bed.

He walked to his door. "Hey! Why don't BB and Terra go to bed!" Robin protested.

Raven led Robin down stairs and walked around to see the two asleep on eachother on the lounge.

"Happy?" Raven whispered.

Robin shrugged. "…Don't care…"

"You did before…" Raven stated walking off.

Robin walked off to bed.

* * *

"…I hope Starfire is better tomorrow…." Robin muttered looking at his roof imagining her smile. 

Robin smiled.

"Goodnight Starfire…" He whispered as he fell to sleep.

* * *

AWWW, Wasn't that sweet… Okay they have a plan now they need to find Mumbo… 

cries This fanfic may be coming to an end, NOOOO… I will try to prolong it for you guys or possibly write a sequel… :) Anyways hope you liked this chapter and please review to tell me that you guys are still loving it!


	7. The Fun Starts Part 1

**Teen Titans:**

**All Grown Down!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any related places or Characters!**

**Summary:**

**The Teen Titans are living their normal life till Mumbo's New Magic Trick turns them all into toddlers… What effects will this have on them, their powers and will they still remember WHAT happened?**

**Couples: RobStar, CyRae and BBT

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: The Fun Starts Part 1

* * *

**

The Titans were awoken by a high pitched beeping noise.

Robin shook his head with shock. He jumped to his feet and ran down the stairs.

He saw the Titans at the screen.

"Mumbo…" Robin muttered.

"Dude! I was trying to sleep!" Beastboy yelled waking up.

Terra looked back and giggled. "He was not yet awake!"

"…Did she just sound like Star?" Raven asked confused.

"Titans!" Mumbo said with his maniac laugh. "I see you have not figured out how to brake out of your state" He said with a laugh; he was obviously proud.

"Just checking up on my favourite little toddlers!" Mumbo said with a laugh.

His screen flashed off.

"Well that was pointless" Beastboy commented.

"And annoying" Robin muttered.

"Not exactly" Cyborg said as Raven typed on the keyboard below the screen.

"We tracked his location" Raven said glancing at them.

"Where?" Robin asked.

"The Great Obmum's Mansion" Raven said.

"Obmum?" Beastboy asked.

Terra giggled. "Obmum! Obmum! Obmum!" She sung.

"Far side of Jump City" Raven explained. "It's a huge place; eight floors; 2 on top of land; six below the ground surface" Raven continued.

"Well let's go!" Robin yelled.

Raven nodded. "Starfire though" She explained.

"I am prepared and ready to do the battle!" Starfire said cheerfully.  
"Star!" They all said happily.

"You sure?" Robin asked.

Starfire nodded.

"Now let us go to this Obmum's mansion of greatness" Starfire said smiling.

* * *

The Titans in their present state clearly couldn't drive; so they walked; and flied.

Beastboy flew as a pterodactyl holding Terra due to her emotional state unable to control her powers.

Starfire flew holding Robin and Raven levitated herself and Cyborg.

"We're tiring ourselves out pointlessly" Raven said frowning.

"Weee!" Terra sung happily.

"We know, Raven; but there is no other way to get there…" Robin replied.

"Legally…" Beastboy commented.  
"Beastboy!" Robin snapped.

"There it is!" Starfire said interrupting the small feud.

There was huge O followed by smaller letterings; bmum.

The three fliers slowly lowered their 'load' then landed; Beastboy transforming back to human.

"FUN HOUSE!" Terra squealed running in it.

"It says it is a fun house" Robin said putting his finger to his chin.

Beastboy ran after Terra followed by Starfire and Cyborg.

"Let's go get them" Robin said running; Raven following.

Mumbo stood in front of them.

"The Great Obmum is you?" Beastboy yelled as he magically appeared.

They all looked at Beastboy.

"Mumbo Backwards, Beastboy" Raven snapped.

Beastboy blushed as he looked back at Mumbo.

"I have allocated villains to verse you all taking you all down one by one" Mumbo said laughing.  
"Why would those villains all obey you?" Raven said glaring at him.

"Slade; send out Gizmo" Mumbo yelled.

"Slade!" Robin yelled.

Gizmo walked out with a glare as he looked at the Titans.

Mumbo pulled out a card and pressed a button; Gizmo was reduced to a newborn baby.

"Dude, Eww!" Beastboy yelled.

"I'm not changing diapers" Raven said simply.

Mumbo laughed. "I would rather this way to kill you… not killing you by slave labour of sour boys' diapers" Mumbo said clicking his fingers.

There was a chattering sound and the titans were split apart.

"Robin!" Starfire yelled putting her hand out as she fell into her individual compartment.

"Raven! Beastboy! Cyborg! Terra!... STARFIRE!" He yelled as he also fell into the darkness below him.

All the titans fell into darkness.

Robin woke up with a groan.

"What happened…" He said softly looking around for his fellow titans.

The flashes of his team falling and then him and plummeting to the floor flashed in his head.

"TITANS?" Robin yelled jumping to his feet.

He pulled his broken communicator out.

"Damn" He groaned.

He looked at his surroundings; turning around; the white walls nearly blending in with the pure white floor.

"What is this…place…" He asked looking around.

"_Whatever it is; I better find the titans; without being able to use this body like I'm used to I could find myself in some serious situations…"_ Robin thought.

"Robin…" A cold taunting voice called.

Robin spun around to see nobody was there; he saw a black and orange blur.

"Slade!" He yelled as he spun trying to follow the blur which was too quick from him; he fell onto his butt.

"Damn body…" He muttered; he was used to a body that had a lot of balance; this body… had nearly no balance.

He stumbled to his feet to see Slade flying at him his foot extended.

Robin let out a yell and tried to duck quickly; he wasn't quick enough and spun along the long hallway.

Robin stumbled to his feet; it was much worse considering he was pretty much helpless.

Slade walked up to him. "A dishonourable fight but ridding of the Titans is worth it" Slade said a smirk on his face; though it was hidden under a mask; Robin just knew; he had been fighting Slade for most of his titan life.

_Slade is like you, Robin…_

_You are very similar…_

"I have to think What I WOULD do" Robin's thought said.

He looked around; he ran down the hallway; Slade catching up quite quickly; a wall was coming towards Robin very fast; he continued running until he reached the wall.

Slade jumped ready to kick Robin; Robin quickly dived to his left and Slade kicked off the wall.

Robin got to his feet then looked at Slade who had left a crack in the white wall.

Robin began to run down the hallway again hoping a wall was coming soon.

"Must…make it" Robin said puffing as he ran.

He put his hands on his knees still puffing and felt a stinging pain go through his back; he was knocked along the floor and let out a yelp of pain when his head hit the floor with a thud.

He slowly got up feeling his head throb and saw the wall in the distance; Robin was kicked once again sliding into the wall; he fought back the tears as his body wasn't used to this.

He felt the tiles crack behind his back.

He stumbled to his feet.

"G-Get lost, Slade!" He yelled his voice stuttering as he was near tears.

"Robin, I thought I would get a better fight then this; even though you are ten years younger" Slade said tauntingly then jumping to kick Robin; Robin ducked under his feet letting Slade fly into the wall; his foot cracking another tile then bouncing off the wall with Robin standing just in front of him.

Robin punched Slade in the gut; who barely noticed it.

Robin quickly snatched a few smoke pellets; explosion pellets from Slade's belt.

"Sorry Slade" Robin said with a laugh throwing a smoke pellet down; Smoke instantly filling that area of the corridor.

Robin quickly found the corner and ducked; he could see the black shadow of Slade kicking trying to find Robin.

Robin threw an explosion pellet in; he saw the silhouette of Slade smash into the wall; a lot of chunks of the wall flying everywhere.

Robin threw another smoke pellet and another explosive pellet; Slade was slowly losing his energy.

"Slade isn't going to fall to this pellet… I need to tire him down…" Robin said looking at his three smoke pellets remaining and one explosive pellet.

Robin kept to the wall and tripped over a chunk of the wall; Slade heard him and did a fly kick once again going into the wall not hitting Robin.

Robin bent down.

"Stupid wall" He thought until he thought of an idea; tiring Slade by throwing wall bits at him!

Robin picked up a piece of the wall and threw it at Slade's shadow; he picked up another that was close by and threw it; he saw Slade's silhouette being knocked around from the pieces Robin was throwing.

Robin kicked a tile shattering it and then picking up the pieces; he kept throwing them and throwing them until Slade was heard running into a wall.

Robin took the chance to throw the explosive and the smoke pellets he had left at the roof above Slade; when they hit the chemicals mixed together making an even bigger explosion; Robin was sent flying even though he was trying to run away from it already.

He slid down the tile the explosion ringing in his ears.

Robin looked back a wall fell from the roof landing right behind him; it moved forward sweeping Robin up basically and dragging him to the end of the hallway; the wall there was gone and Robin was thrown into the dark room.

The lights were turned on and everything was tinted red.

Robin looked around to realize he was in some sort of bubble.

"That was very smart of you boy; but now you must watch the show!" Mumbo cackled pointing to a television.

"Show…?" Robin asked his heart still racing; surprised he actually made it through the whole ordeal; he was still worried Mumbo was going to pull a sort of trick on him but what could Robin do? His titans were separated; Cyborg and Terra are still kids; Cyborg isn't even mechanical yet so he can't exactly perform his abilities anyway and he was stuck in a floating orb.

Robin watched and saw Starfire looking around; she was in the screen; well a video camera was taping her.

"STARFIRE!" Robin yelled out.

Mumbo cackled happily. "I am so glad to see this; her sister has been so excited about getting to dispose of Starfire" Mumbo cackled.

"So …Blackfire is alive…" Robin said softly.

He looked at the screen.

"She'll be okay…" Robin repeated to himself.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that" Mumbo said with a laugh.

* * *

How will Starfire fair against her sister? Will it be a battle or some sort of game?  
You'll just have to wait till next chapter!

Please Review )


	8. The Fun Continues Part 2

**Teen Titans:**

**All Grown Down!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any related places or Characters!**

**Summary:**

**The Teen Titans are living their normal life till Mumbo's New Magic Trick turns them all into toddlers… What effects will this have on them, their powers and will they still remember WHAT happened?**

**Couples: RobStar, CyRae and BBT

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: The FunContinues Part 2

* * *

**

"You touch her! I will… I will…" Robin began trying to come up with something he could do to cause pain to Mumbo.

"What will you do? You are a mere child" Mumbo said with a laugh. "You trained your team; how well will they do; if they fail you have no one else but to blame yourself!" Mumbo said with his cackling laugh again.

Robin clenched his teeth as well as his fists; He trained them to cope with all situations but Cyborg hasn't got his robotic body yet nor his memory and Terra was never the most stable and she is three years old.

* * *

Starfire floated down the hall way; it wasn't tiled everything was wooden.

She looked around. "Friends?" She called out.

She sighed. "I do not think my friends are here…" She said softly.

"Please friends…" She said loudly.

"FRIENDS!" She screamed as loud as she could.

Starfire's body fell to the ground; she had negative thoughts; she couldn't help but worry about her friends; team mates and Robin most of all.

Starfire looked at her feet. "If I am to find my friends; I am going to have to think positive… I will break through the roof!" She said as she clenched her fists.

"Hello little sister…meanless attempt at being destructive again; I see" A voice said.

Starfire turned to see her sister; Blackfire.  
Blackfire was a villain but seeing her meant so much to Starfire; Blackfire was not killed; she lived; she is okay.

"Sister; you are unhar--" Starfire began until interrupted by Blackfire.

"You will be harmed very soon sister" Blackfire said clicking her fingers; the wood seemed to brake apart; two platforms were formed pulling Starfire away from blackfire; a big cage surrounding the area; there was now 5 platforms; all were connected by very thin wood; it was a very very thing walkway that could probably take two feet side by side; maximum.

The two main platforms were on either ends; Blackfire and Starfire on the two;

Starfire had three walk way paths going diagonal from her onto a platform then another diagonal except the other way to Blackfire's.

One went straight across to the middle very small circle platform then straight across to Starfire's and like the top one; another diagonal down to one platform then another diagonal walkway to Blackfires.

The cage surrounding the two stopping them from leaving; Starfire looked down feeling a heatwave; it was filled with lava at the bottom.

Starfire shook her head. "Sister; this is the set up of the Tamaranian brutal battle game? Why is this so?" Starfire yelled out.

"Cause we need to settle this once and for all….Sister" She said then spat as she said the word sister; it was obvious she thought Starfire was not worth being her sister.

Blackfire flew up. "I am assured I will win" Blackfire said her confidence affecting her powers; her eyes now glowing purple as she now had her super strength. "As I can fly; you are too negative to fly right now, isn't that right, Sister?" She asked teasingly.

Starfire frowned. "I am able to fly…" Starfire said looking at her feet; she took a deep breath and tried to think of positive thoughts the images of her team mates falling into lava; they were probably going through this terrible type of game; well Starfire thought so.

Starfire frowned.

"That's what I thought…" Blackfire said grinning.

The cage began to let off an angry hissing.

Starfire touched it feeling a surge of electricity going through her body.

"Not only will that hurt when you touch; but it is also sending off signals; stopping all starbolts; you, sister, have no chance" Blackfire said with a triumphant laugh.

"You have not won yet!" Starfire yelled.

Two long poles fell from above Blackfire and Starfire; they had soft oval like bits on the end of them; it was more to nudge rather then to hurt but with Tamaranian super strength; there was going to be a world of pain.

Starfire grasped hers as did Blackfire.

Starfire's pole was green as it touched her skin; Blackfire's turned purple; it obviously reacted to how their powers worked.

A long beep was heard; it was to tell the game was now commenced and Starfire was not ready; Her sister swiftly flew straight towards Starfire; Blackfire's eyes began to glow much brighter her hands swung slowly showing how much strength was in it; Starfire put her stick out hoping to stop the blow but had no confidence; she was going to need to build some confidence or she was going to be the loser and end up at the bottom of the lava pit.

Starfire's stick swung back as Blackfire's stick hit into Starfire and her stick; Starfire's stick which swung back hit Starfire in her face and her knees as Blackfire's made its way to smash Starfire direct in her stomach; Starfire was sent flying back about a metre and into the electrical cage; if she was on one of the small platforms she would have fell into the lava.

Starfire's body felt a great surge of electricity; she fell to the ground letting out a yelp.

"Please do not do this sister" Starfire said looking up at her sister.

"Sorry, Starfire; this must be done" Blackfire replied with an evil grin.

She hit Starfire on the ground in the stomach that let out another yelp.

* * *

"AUGH!" Starfire's scream was heard as Blackfire repeatedly hit Starfire in the stomach; she could have just swept Starfire into the lava but Blackfire would prefer prolonging her pain.

"STARFIRE!" Robin yelled. "STOP IT! LET HER KNOW I'M OKAY! TELL HER THE TITANS ARE OKAY! IT IS NOT A FAIR BATTLE!" Robin yelled.

"It was never a fair battle" Mumbo replied with a grin. "Ever since you titans took me on; five on one was not fair; this is but my mere revenge; then I shall control this world!" Mumbo laughed maniacally.

He could almost here Raven poking fun at it; saying something like 'Why always control over the world…' ; but she wasn't with him; he was the only one that had finished his test; the only one that made it; and who knows what happens after he had watched all of his titans in their 'games'.

* * *

Starfire slowly got up putting up with being hit but the soft end of the pole though with super strength it would definitely hurt; even more so considering she is much younger then what she was used to.

Starfire pushed Blackfire with her stick and ran along the small wooden pathway to the middle platform; Blackfire fell off the platform.

"SISTER!" Starfire squealed tears now flowing out of her eyes; the pain physically and seeing her sister fall to her fiery death wasn't good for anyone to see.

Starfire heard her sister let out a scream. "SISTER! Please! Be okay! PLEASE COME BACK!" Starfire screamed.

Blackfire flew up from behind Starfire who was now peeking over the edge.

"Sister?" She squealed.

"Right here" Blackfire said pushing Starfire softly with her pole; which was enough to push Starfire off the edge.

Starfire fell; it was a fair distance down and the platforms slowly got fatter moving much closer to one another as she fell.

"Think what Robin would do" Starfire thoughts said as she let out a scream.

Starfire slowly put her stick up holding it with both hands firmly.

She looked at the lava.

"I can do it" She said softly; the pillars were now close enough for the stick to touch both of them; Starfire's body slowed down as the pillars got closer together, Starfire felt her shoe touch the lava as her body had stopped thanks to the stick and the fact that the pillars were much larger at their base; Starfire smiled.  
"Thank you, Robin" She whispered to herself until she saw her sister flying down at her quickly.  
Starfire swung back on her stick and her sister flew past her; Her sister quickly swerved up before reaching the lava and Starfire was ready she swung forward and jumped pulling her stick from the being wedged between two pillars; she grasped Blackfire's leg; Blackfire screamed as she kicked and flew high enough; Starfire jumped down onto the platform Starfire, herself had started from.

Blackfire flew and then slowly floated down to the middle platform.

"That was very smart of you sister; but… as you may know; your intelligence not only is much lower then mine; I am much more superior than you in all ways; strength; beauty; everything…" Blackfire said with a laugh.

* * *

Robin let out a laugh. "Beauty…" He whispered then laughed again.

"Quiet as the show must go on!" Mumbo snapped.

* * *

Starfire frowned. "That is what you may think; But Sister; I plan to prevail and then save my friends!" Starfire yelled.

"Sister; how can you prevail if you can not save yourself from the lava with your flying" Blackfire asked now floating into the air shrugging.

"The same way I did just now" Starfire replied; she looked down and the lava had splashed up dissolving some of the platform; only the bottom that was sunken in lava was strong enough to take the lava; now the platforms were no longer wide enough at the base for the stick to stop from falling into the lava.

Blackfire laughed. "Sorry sister; but you have no chance" Blackfire said with another laugh.

Starfire growled. "I will prevail!" She yelled.

Blackfire flew at Starfire and hit her without super strength which Starfire stopped; it was hard for her to stop it but she did it.  
Blackfire swung at Starfire's head who ducked; she would have tried to hit Blackfire's feet with the stick but Blackfire was flying; Blackfire swung the stick into the air and then began to swing down; Starfire fell onto her butt then opened her legs; the stick hit right in-between her legs stopping before it hit her pelvis.

Starfire stumbled to her feet holding onto Blackfire's stick stopping her from swinging again.

Starfire thrusted her stick at Blackfire's stomach who swiftly flew to the side; Starfire swung it round but Blackfire flew up higher so it missed.

Blackfire flew down quickly hitting Starfire in the back; Starfire stumbled and fell onto the pathway leading to the bottom platform; Starfire stumbled up to her feet and ran onto the platform; it wasn't big but it was bigger then the walkway.

Starfire turned to see her sister flying directly at her; Starfire felt the pressure of Blackfire's stick pushing into her stomach; she was thrown back; she fell onto Blackfire's original platform but slipped down falling into the lava.

"I WILL WIN!" She screamed as her eyes glowed green; she held her stick and with her super strength put all her strength into it thrusting it at the platform's pillar; it stuck allowing Starfire to hang there.

Starfire punched a hole just above it and put her hand in it to allow her to hold it as she pulled out her stick; she then pushed her stick into a hole even higher and pulled herself up to the top of the platform.

"You may be confident but you still worry of your friends; you will not be able to fly" Blackfire said with a laugh as she flew towards Starfire; Starfire who was trying to pull her stick out of the platform was hit back; the stick was cut loose and was now in Starfire's hands; she was thrown back into the electrical cage but was stopped; her stick was held behind her head and absorbed the electricity; Starfire fell to the ground and saw the electricity travelling quickly down the pole; she quickly hit Blackfire the electricity then absorbed into Blackfire's body; she let out a long scream as she was thrown back into the cage which was connected to Starfire's platform; she fell lifelessly on Starfire's platform.

Starfire flew over to her sister and looked down; Blackfire slowly was getting up.

"Forgive me…" She said with a sniffle and hit Blackfire over the head Blackfire's body falling lifelessly to the floor once again.

Starfire felt her sister; she was still breathing and let out a sigh of relief.

"THE WINNER!" A voice boomed.

* * *

Robin cheered with excitement as Mumbo let out a yell of anger.

"The older girl did not fulfil!" Mumbo yelled.

* * *

"Move to the middle platform" The voice said.

Starfire placed her stick next to her sister and the platform moved into the air; it moved out through a small hole in the electrical cage made for the platform to go through; their were stairs down off the cage and Starfire took them; she was now out side the cage on the normal floor.

She saw a shake in all the platforms and they all began to sink into the lava.

"SISTER!" Starfire screamed.

She touched the electrical cage and was thrown back.  
"She is the loser" The voice boomed.

Starfire shook her head as she ran over.

"PLEASE! RELEASE HER!" She screamed.

The platforms continued to fall into the lava.

Starfire gripped the electrical cage.  
"I WILL SAVE HER!" She screamed as she felt electricity going through her body; she ripped the cage and looked at her sister; there was more then enough time to easily fly over and save her sister but she needed to take the pathways.

She gripped onto the cage and hung off it climbing over to the platform Blackfire was on; she clenched her teeth as she felt the electrical current.

She jumped right next to her sister and bent down and picked her up using super strength.

Starfire frowned; she couldn't fly out she had to think of something.

She looked at her legs then the confidence flew up in her; she used her super strength in her legs and jumped as hard as she could; she jumped through the hole she had made with her sister in her arms.

She slowly placed her sister onto the floor and turned back to see the platforms fall all into the lava; the lava was closed off by a layer of metal now and Starfire smiled.

Starfire began to shake the electricity taking its toll.  
Starfire shook it off; her people could stand hostile conditions; she looked around everything tinted orange; she saw her sister seemed to get distant; there was blinding white lights and then their was a room; she saw a silhouette and a TV; she looked to her right and saw a red orb.

"Robin!" She squealed relieved.

"STARFIRE!" Robin yelled obviously relieved also. "You did great!" Robin cheered.

Starfire cocked her eyebrow up in confusion. "I am to use the word; pardon?" Starfire asked.

"QUIET!" Mumbo yelled then pointing to the TV screen.

They saw a dark room.

"Okay…" A monotone voice said.

They saw their hooded telekinetic titan and friend, Raven.

She slowly walked forward. "This is strange…" Her voice said.

"It is the show!" Mumbo said laughing.  
Starfire gasped. "Mumbo is taping us and showing the others; our friends are not sure if we are pleasant and healthy so we shall worry; this will dim how alert we are and will affect how we perform in a test against a villain; then he shows those who passed so we worry!" Starfire yelled.

"…Umm…Exactly" Robin said who was ready to explain it all after taking a deep breath.

"Quiet!" Mumbo yelled pointing as Raven walked forward.

* * *

How will Raven go on her 'test'. What kind of test will it be? Could it be a repeat of a battle like Robin VS Slade or could it possibly be like Starfire VS Blackfire in Brutal Battle; A tamaranian game; or could it be some sort of other game that will push Raven's limits; the titans have versed the worst villains to the titans;  
Robin had to verse Slade;

Starfire verse Blackfire…

Who is Raven's worst villain enemy?  
Find out; NEXT Chapter!  
Please Review


	9. The Fun Continues Part 3

**Teen Titans:**

**All Grown Down!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any related places or Characters!**

**Summary:**

**The Teen Titans are living their normal life till Mumbo's New Magic Trick turns them all into toddlers… What effects will this have on them, their powers and will they still remember WHAT happened?**

**Couples: RobStar, CyRae and BBT

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: The Fun Continues Part 3

* * *

**

"Friend Raven!" Starfire called out to her friend who was on the screen; she was hoping their was some sort of microphone in the room for Raven to hear her call.

"She can't hear you, Star" Robin told her.  
Starfire nodded slowly as she watched contently.

"The show must begin!" Mumbo said with a laugh; he clapped his hands and the TV went black.

"You must please turn the TV back on!" Starfire protested.

"…The lights" Raven's voice was heard.

"It… is on" Robin said softly.

Mumbo cackled clapping his hands again; everything was once again clear.

"You see; that room is filled with an illusion; the camera's will see only mere facts" Mumbo explained.

"So they can't see!" Robin yelled.

"Please! Leave Raven be!" Starfire yelled out.

"Oh I would prefer not" He said with a grin.

* * *

"Great…" Raven said trying to see her hands.

"I can't see a thing…" She said looking at her hands.

"Afraid of the dark?" Asked a teasing female voice.

Raven's hands glowed white as did her eyes. "Jinx" She growled.

A white aura surrounded Raven's body; a pink aura surrounding another body that was known to be Jinx.

A voice was heard. "All you can see is the opponents aura ; the room is filled with items which may cause you to trip and hurt yourself; watch your step but watch your enemy" The voice laughed.

"Great" Raven's voice said.

"Don't worry; I'll go easy on you" Jinx's voice laughed.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Great" She said sarcastically once again.

"COMMENCE!" The voice yelled.

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos!" Raven chanted as all the items in front of her between herself and Jinx floated up.

"Is that all…" She said softly as she kept the items in the air; Raven readied to throw the furniture such as chairs; wooden boxes; bed frames, bookcases and even a few shelves.

She felt her grip on the items loosening and they all fell; she felt a smash in her stomach throwing her back; she fell into a chair which fell back onto a wooden box; she hit her head which let out a long ringing sound as she slowly got out of the chair.

Raven didn't know it but she gathered what had happened; Jinx has sent a hex at the items then at Raven herself.

"There isn't a rabbit's foot big enough" Jinx said a smirk coming to her face.

"But there is a shelf!" Raven yelled as she chanted quickly throwing a shelf; Jinx threw her hands down sending a vertical hex cutting the shelf in half; the shelf's pieces broke apart and passed Jinx.

"Nope; not even a shelf can save you" Jinx's mocking voice said with a laugh.

Jinx sent a hex she called Super Disruption.

Raven levitated herself after her trademark chant 'Azarath Metrion Zynthos' she felt her head hit the roof and growled; she sent a chair rolling at Jinx who Jinx quickly did a energy spin cutting it to pieces.

"Raven; you've seem to have got…rusty" Jinx said sending an energy wave hitting Raven out of the air; she landed on a bed frame; her back cracking as she did. "Oonh…" She groaned as she got up.  
"Bet that HURT!" Jinx yelled as she sent another energy wave; Raven jumped off the bed frame quickly sending a wooden box which hit Jinx directly.

"EYAAAH!" Jinx screamed as she was thrown away by the wooden box; Jinx didn't know there was furniture behind her and learnt the way Raven did; she slammed into a wall and then fell face first onto a shelf; she fell off it.

"Maybe there is a shelf big enough" Raven commented as she began to levitate the shelf; when she used her powers; she became apart of the item; that is why she knew it was a shelf.

Jinx got to her feet quickly spinning doing an energy spin; it hit the shelf and turned it into bits and pieces before it as a whole could severely hurt Jinx.

Jinx frowned. "One hit is nothing, Raven" She yelled.

"But one hit can take you down" Raven replied.

Jinx ran toward Raven; Raven could see that she was doing it thanks to the aura Jinx was giving off; she threw a chair and wooden box which was cut up by one of Jinx's energy wave hexes; Raven threw another wooden box as she saw Jinx was only a metre away from her; Jinx flipped into the air and bounced off the wooden box; Raven looked up as she saw Jinx fly over her head; Jinx sent a hex hitting Raven directly in the face; Raven was thrown straight down to her feet.

"Headshot" Jinx said with a small girlish chuckle.

* * *

Robin and Starfire watched Raven lying on the floor lifelessly.

"COME ON RAVEN! GET UP!" Robin yelled out.

"You can do it, Friend! Myself and Robin believe so!" Starfire cheered.

"She can't hear you!" Mumbo snapped.

"Please Friend! You must win! Or… I do not know what will happen!" Starfire pleaded.

Starfire's eyes glowed green and she punched the orb she was in; the orb shook in the air but did not brake.

"The orbs are accustom to your power; titans; now on with the show!" Mumbo said excitedly.

* * *

Raven slowly got up. "Weak" She said with much strain.  
"If it was so weak why are you now weak yourself?" Jinx said with a laugh.

"I've beaten you many times before; I can beat you again" Raven yelled running then throwing a punch at Jinx who gracefully stopped it with a hand.

"…I've said it before; and it has not changed… You fight like a boy" Jinx said with a smirk coming to her face.

Jinx crouched down and did a foot sweep; Raven quickly dodged from being sweeped off her feet by Jinx's leg by jumping into the air; when in the air she quickly chanted 'Azarath Metrion Zynthos' and sent a block flying at Jinx; Jinx quickly jumped to her feet then jumped; the box flew straight at Raven herself but she quickly redirected where it was going and directed it at Jinx again; Jinx sent an energy wave then flipped to the side and landed in front of Raven; Jinx sent out a quick kick which Raven dodged by crouched down; Jinx used her heel and quickly slammed it down to the floor; Raven was between the floor and her foot; she quickly put up a barrier.

"They call you Raven? They should really call you chicken!" Jinx yelled slamming her fists down frantically on the shield; Raven just had a smirk come to her face.

Jinx lifted her fists a bigger aura coming off them; she slammed down on the barrier; a glass shattering sound was heard.

Raven looked up and saw her black shield have white cracks go through it then filled with pink; the pink cracks shook and Raven's aura shattered into a million pieces then fading into nothing.

Raven chanted and then a box flew from behind Jinx.  
Jinx was ready to send a hex down at Raven but quickly flipped up catching Raven off-guard; Raven was so sure Jinx had no idea but was smashed back by her own powers.

Raven slid along the floor into a bookshelf.

The bookshelf shook and Raven opened her eyes.

* * *

The TV showed Raven just opened her eyes and the bookshelf falling.

"AZARATH METRION ZYNTHOS!" Raven's voice was heard just before the bookshelf fell.

"RAVEN!" Starfire screamed.  
"NO!" Robin yelled.

Mumbo laughed. "A happy ending" Mumbo said looking at the TV.

Jinx looked around the camera focussing on her.

"Lights" Jinx called.

"I don't think so" Raven's monotone voice yelled.

Raven's body was encase in darkness as she melted through the top of the bookshelf.

"Raven?" Starfire squealed as did Jinx's voice except Jinx had more of anger through it.

* * *

Raven smirked.

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos!" She chanted picking up the shelf and threw it at Jinx.

Jinx couldn't see but Raven thought quick; she had moved all of the levels of the shelf to the top so Raven would not have it hitting her body; the shelf was kinda like a little hiding place.

Jinx flipped to the side; her foot was hit twisting her ankle as the bookshelf flew past quite quickly.

Jinx fell to her knees when it was hit.

"Ow!" Jinx yelled looking at it. "You are going to pay for that"

"Don't think so, Jinx" Raven replied sending a wooden box at Jinx; Jinx sent an energy wave turning it into pieces.

"You're not even trying anymore" Raven said frowning.

"Why do you say THAT!" Jinx yelled sending an energy wave.

"Those energy waves are extremely weak" Raven commented as she jumped out of the way.

"Yet you dodge THEM!" Jinx yelled sending another one which Raven levitated herself into the air then sent a box hitting Jinx braking apart when it did.

"AGhh!" Jinx screamed.

Jinx slowly got to her feet; she pressed down on the floor with her sore ankle which was fine.

She grinned. "Raven; your going down!" Jinx yelled as she began to run quickly; Raven chanted every time she threw pieces of furniture all missing; Raven threw a piece of furniture a few metres in front of Jinx which Jinx quickly jumped on top of it and bounced towards Raven sending another weak energy wave.

Raven jumped out of the way and Jinx bounced off the wall behind Raven; Raven bounced at Raven; she quickly extended her hand swiping Raven's shoulder; Raven spun and fell to the ground.

Jinx laughed. "Are you ready, Chicken?" She asked now using chicken as Raven's name.

"Always" Raven replied then chanting and sending a box flying at Jinx.

Jinx flipped out of the way landing in front of Raven; Raven crouched and did a leg sweep; Jinx fell to the ground and Raven brought a chair above Jinx; Jinx laid on the ground and as Raven dropped the chair; Jinx rolled out of the way; Jinx was stumbling to her feet and Raven sent a box at Jinx; Jinx was knocked into a wall and onto a bed frame.

Jinx slowly got up and stepped forward; she stepped and stepped where the wood was not; she fell in between to planks of wood and let out a scream.

Raven chanted and levitated the bed frame; it was now in the air; Jinx wedged between to pieces of wood.

Jinx screamed as Raven threw it across the room.

She hit into the wall; the bed frame shattering; Raven saw Jinx's lifeless aura fall to the ground.

Raven smirked. "There wasn't a shelf big enough but there was a bed frame big enough" Raven said her smirk disappearing.

Raven began to walk away searching for an exit.

Jinx had a smirk on her face who was on the floor; lifelessly; Jinx slowly got up.  
"This is why my waves were so weak" Jinx said with a grin; she spun doing a Super Disruption.

Raven turned around and saw the hot pink hex going at her.

Raven levitated into the air after her chant but was too slow; she was knocked in the belly and flew into the wall; Raven's body falling lifelessly to the floor.

It was a minute and then the illusion was lifted.

Jinx smirked and then fell to her knees still in pain.

* * *

Robin and Starfire watched in horror; Jinx slowly walked away a door opening; she was set free; able to go back to her villain life.

"What happens to Raven?" Robin yelled at Mumbo.

"She will be taken care of with whoever else fails by Puppet King, Mammoth, Kardiak, Kitten, Killer Moth, Mother Mae Eye, Mad Mod, See-More and Private H.I.V.E.

"Friend Raven may have lost! But she will beat your team of villains!" Starfire yelled.

"She lost to a mere girl; how will she fare against the rest of the girl's team plus more" Mumbo replied.

Starfire looked down worried and sad.

"Raven was trained for situations like this! Jinx and Raven are evenly matched; the rest of the H.I.V.E five aren't as well accustom to Raven; nor as strong and logical with Gizmo as a kid! She can do it! Raven will do it!" Robin yelled.

Mumbo laughed. "Well we will see the show now won't we" Mumbo asked with a grin.

Starfire looked at Robin who smiled. "She will do it" He said soothingly.

Starfire nodded and smiled. "I believe…so if you do" Starfire said with her confidence in Raven coming back.

"ON WITH THE SHOW!" Mumbo yelled clapping another titan appearing on screen.

* * *

Which Titan could it be? I thought I would leave you just guessing So Cruel; I know who it is; Do you? P Read and Review and hope you loved this chapter and next! Tell me what you though in a review!


	10. The Fun Continues Part 4

**Teen Titans:**

**All Grown Down!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any related places or Characters!**

**Summary:**

**The Teen Titans are living their normal life till Mumbo's New Magic Trick turns them all into toddlers… What effects will this have on them, their powers and will they still remember WHAT happened?**

**Couples: RobStar, CyRae and BBT

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: The Fun Continues Part 4

* * *

**

The screen showed Cyborg.

"Robin? Star?" He called.

* * *

"He remembers!" Starfire squealed.

"The blow of hitting the floor must have brought him back" Robin said with a smirk.

"Then maybe Terra also has her memory returned?" Starfire asked.

Robin nodded.

* * *

Cyborg looked at his arms. "I'm not…mech…" Cyborg said softly.

He remembered Mumbo.  
He looked at his body.

"Oh DAMN! I'm what… eight?" Cyborg yelled annoyed.

A menacing laugh was heard.

Cyborg looked around; he saw a small gun looking thing; it had a Velcro strap a small trigger to pull.

Cyborg walked over and picked it up; he looked at it.

Cyborg's eyes were pierced by a long ringing sound; the ground shook; he looked over and saw a black dusty area where the explosion had started from.

He looked around and saw another one coming.

Cyborg quickly strapped on the gun. "I get this game!" Cyborg yelled as he ran from the bomb; he ran towards the source of the explosion.

He pointed at the air looking down; he could barely see anything; it could see behind him but there was darkness in front of him; every step forward turned on a light in front of him.

Cyborg saw a small red bomb flying at him; He pointed the gun at it and pulled the trigger; it sent out a yellow bullet at it; it was just a huge sphere; it hit directly with the bomb; Cyborg grinned triumphantly; the bomb continued and headed straight for beside Cyborg; the sphere bullet Cyborg shot bounced straight off it; Cyborg jumped away from the bomb but was sent flying when it had exploded; Cyborg was sent flying and was back at the start; the lights that had turned on for each step had turned off.

Cyborg groaned. "WHAT SICK TWISTED FREAK CAME UP WITH THIS GAME?" Cyborg yelled frustrated.

Cyborg stumbled to his feet; hearing a laugh.

"I know that laugh" Cyborg muttered then ran towards the source of the bombs; he ran and dodged a few bombs but once again was knocked back; he had gotten far enough not to land exactly where he started but wasn't far from where he started.

Cyborg ran towards the source of the bombs; the bombs weren't that painful; just a lot of pressure in them; and Cyborg figured it out; this wasn't a plan to kill him; well this was a game; a test; to see if he could make it for some huge round or something; if he lost; he would probably die or something!

Cyborg ran towards the source of the bombs; a red bomb was flying at him; he ducked and then ran quickly; the bomb exploded behind him; Cyborg stumbled a bit to his knees; he got back up and another bomb was coming at him; Cyborg caught it and when it touched him; exploded.

Cyborg frowned. "That worked" Cyborg groaned who was now set back another ten metres once again.

Cyborg stumbled to his feet again.

"I have to find some sort of bullets besides the stupid foam balls this gun came with" Cyborg said looking at the gun strapped to his arm.

He ran towards the source again; he knew who it was.

He ran dodging a few; one he even bounced off the wall; he ran as fast as he could and ran and jumped off the wall; this body; wasn't mechanical he could do what he used to be able to do when he was a kid; he was training to be an athlete since he was four; he was eight in his current body and his four years of training really showed up; he was a quick runner; faster then his bulky mechanical body he knew he was to get… well as soon as he and the titans fixed up this as he would call it 'stupid mess'.

Cyborg ran and dodged the many bombs coming at him; the bombs were becoming more and more frequent; there were two or even three at a time.

Cyborg crouched one flying over his head then running between two of the other bombs that were coming at him; He ran ahead of them and saw one was falling fast; he shot at the one that was going to fall close to him and it went slightly further; Cyborg continued running up the path.

The wall besides him opened and two poles with soft ends like what Starfire used to verse her sister and vice versa became to open; all in front of him eh could actually see opened; it was to slow him down and hit him so he may be hit by a bomb.

Cyborg ducked and a pole hit him from his left; he slid into a wall and a bomb exploded in front of him sending him back fifteen metres or more; he could see the lights fading; now he knew his path ahead he was going to be hit multiple times with poles.

He ran towards it not knowing Starfire and Robin were watching; he jumped over some and ducked under some; he was hit to the right by one but continued running as fast as he could; ahead there were no more poles prodding him and there were about six poles coming at the same time.

Cyborg jumped over one that was flying pretty low; it landed in his little mini gun; Cyborg quickly shot the bomb out of his gun and heard a yell.

Cyborg grinned. It wasn't as strong as his Sonic Cannon but it worked pretty well and it was obviously hurting his enemy.

Cyborg dodged some bombs and caught another in his gun; the bombs were slightly smaller then the foam bullets in it; so it was quite easy to catch.

He shot as quickly as he could; he saw the explosion not far ahead of him and saw a shiny yellow and red metal in front of him.

"Atlas! You are going down!" Cyborg yelled.

Atlas' voice laughed.

Cyborg caught another bomb and shot it back.

Atlas laughed as he dodged it; well Cyborg couldn't tell nor see but he did; he would have heard Atlas' voice yell out annoyed or in pain or anything.

Cyborg running; his body began to slow down and he began to run like normally he would; he looked at his body.

"I'm….mechanical!" Cyborg said startled.

* * *

"What?" Robin yelled.

"How did this happen?" Starfire said startled at what had just happened.

"I think… I know" Robin said glancing at Starfire.

"Explain" Starfire said frowning in confusion.

"He must have been that age when he got his…mechanical make-over; this very time ten years ago; he was turned mechanical…" Robin explained.

"I understand now; Now Cyborg can defeat the Atlas; return to learn we are unharmed and then watch Terra and Beastboy complete their tests; save Raven then defeat the Mumbo!" Starfire said excitedly.

Mumbo laughed. "Believe what you want, girl" He said looking at Starfire.

"Now back to the show!" Mumbo yelled.

* * *

He looked at his arm. "Sonic Cannon!" Cyborg said excitedly.

He looked up seeing bombs coming at him; he shot two out of the sky and towards Atlas.

He heard Atlas let out a yell.

"I've got this in the bag, Atlas! You thought you could beat me unfairly! BRING IT! SONIC CANNON!" He yelled as he shot a few bombs; it hit back into Atlas.

The bombs ceased to be shot at Cyborg; the lights filled the hallway.

Cyborg saw a room; he saw to doorways; Cyborg ran into the room; he looked around; there were eight doorways; Atlas stood in the middle.

Cyborg looked around.

He ran for one of the door ways and looked over his shoulder; he shot his sonic cannon at Atlas who was knocked to the floor.

Cyborg ran around.

"Wonder where this leads to…Whaaa?" He said looking at Atlas; he had ran through the hall way fully and then was behind Atlas; they were all connected.

Cyborg grinned; he could use this to his advantage.

Cyborg shot a stumbling Atlas in the back; he ran out and then ran into another hallway weaving through it to shoot Atlas again.

Cyborg came out of yet another hallway to see Atlas grinning looking at Cyborg; Atlas shot Cyborg sending him flying back into the wall.

Cyborg stumbled to his feet and saw Atlas was gone; he ran out into the open then ran into a hallway; no Atlas; he wasn't in the hall way nor back out in the main room; he ran through most and had two left; he ran through it; he was knocked directly into the wall; he looked over and sat Atlas crouching where the wall was bent.

Atlas grinned and ran out of the room; Cyborg heard a huge crashing; he ran down the hallway and saw it was crumbled.

"He's trying to lock me in here!" Cyborg yelled running back; the other side was open.

He saw Atlas quickly turn to Cyborg; all the hall ways had been blown up; inaccessible now.

Cyborg grinned. "I thought you were going to take the cheap way out" Cyborg said smiling.

"No matter what way, Atlas will defeat you!" Atlas said in his confident way.

"Doubt it, Atlas; remember last time!" Cyborg yelled running then shooting; Atlas jumped then shot the last hallway.

Atlas shot a few bombs; Cyborg jumped then caught it in the gun that was hanging on barely around his now much larger wrist.

He quickly pulled the trigger sending the bomb flying back at him; Atlas dodged and shot his version of the sonic cannon; it was red and this was how he collapsed the hallways.

Cyborg also dodged; the two continued in their many shots; Cyborg began to run down the hallway looking over his shoulder shooting; he would have to dodge when Atlas shot; he had to dodge bombs also; Atlas had now a bomb shooter on one wrist and his arm was his version of the sonic cannon.

Cyborg dodged a few bombs and sonic cannons.

"I'm not gonna be able to put up with this too long" Cyborg thought as he shot back.

Cyborg dodged even more bombs and cannons.

"Cyborg! You are not going to be able to put up with this too long!" Atlas yelled.

"What are you a mind reader?" Cyborg yelled back.

Atlas laughed as he shot a bomb and his sonic cannon. "I am far more superior then you that is all you need to know; because you will be demolished!" Atlas laughed as he looked at Cyborg who was running.

Cyborg frowned as he ran. "You'll be the one that is demolished!" Cyborg yelled.

"I have to figure out a way to destroy him; even if it is the cheap way out…" Cyborg thought; he remembered how he though Atlas was going to shoot the roof stopping Cyborg from leaving the hallway; though with Cyborg's super strength he could easily push it out; unless he was knocked out.

Cyborg grinned as an idea formed; Cyborg shot the roof above Atlas and kept the sonic cannon shooting till just behind him.

Atlas looked up and then the roof collapsed on him.

Cyborg stopped and turned.

"Guess you should have taken the cheap way!" Cyborg said with a laugh until everything was now tinted cyan; he saw bright lights as he was in a cyan orb speedily going throw a now opened door; it floated next to a fair distance away from Starfire; there was room for one to squeeze between the two; where Raven should have been.

"Robbie! Star!" Cyborg said excited and relieved.

"Cyborg; you are also unharmed!" Starfire squealed.

"Taking the easy way out 'ey Cyborg?" Robin said with a smirk.

"What?" Cyborg yelled.

Starfire pointed to the TV screen.

"We watched it" Robin said with a grin.

"Where is BB, and Rae, and Tee?" Cyborg asked.

"BB hasn't tested nor has Terra…Friend, Raven…" Starfire said trailing off.

"What?" Cyborg yelled. "WHERE IS RAE?" He yelled angrily.

"She failed …to Jinx…she will verse Kitten…Killer Moth…Mother Mae Eye and few other villains" Starfire explained softly.

Cyborg looked at Robin who nodded.

Cyborg shot his sonic cannon trying to get out.

"Quiet! The show is starting!" Mumbo said pointing at the TV screen; another titan flashed onto the TV.

They saw Beastboy; laying on the floor….sleeping; he was snoring quite happily.

Mumbo growled.

Starfire had a smile come to her face; she knew Raven would take the villains; but Beastboy sleeping when he was supposed to be having such a test; is so much like Beastboy… though he fell pretty far; well she knew she fell far which hurt her; she just found it humorous to see Beastboy there; sleeping.

* * *

Cyborg made it!  
If Beastboy passes; he will be safe…well with his fellow titans; whether being with mumbo is safe or not they do not know…  
What if the card he used to minus ten years on the titans can be used again on them; what will happen to them?

How will Beastboy fair against his worst villain enemy?

Read next chapter to find out!


	11. The Fun Continues Part 5

**Teen Titans:**

**All Grown Down!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any related places or Characters!**

**Summary:**

**The Teen Titans are living their normal life till Mumbo's New Magic Trick turns them all into toddlers… What effects will this have on them, their powers and will they still remember WHAT happened?**

**Couples: RobStar, CyRae and BBT

* * *

****Chapter 11: The Fun Continues Part 5

* * *

**There was a lot of metal sounds; like gears moving and something being built.

A familiar man in red walked up to Beastboy; he picked up his body and strapped on a small screen a red button coming out of it.

"Adonis" Robin growled.

"They seem to be setting up some sort of game…" Cyborg said watching.

"Exactly!" Mumbo said laughing.

The TV screen changed; to the scene were Starfire fought Blackfire.

It was as it was left; a pit of lava; a cage but now the electricity had stopped; you could tell there wasn't a spark of electricity or an angry hiss.

"Where is sister?" Starfire yelled.

"Where the rest of the losers had gone; you will meet them; when all your friends have been tested.

"We meet them?" Robin growled.

Starfire and Cyborg glanced at Robin.

"Friend, he must have fought Slade" Starfire said at the exact time Cyborg said "Robbie got to verse Slade".

Starfire smiled as Cyborg laughed.

Robin glared.

"You were …very tense; I did not bring it up" Starfire said frowning.

Cyborg laughed on.

The TV screen went black.

"Where is Beastboy?" Robin yelled.

"They are setting the game up…" Starfire explained.

"Exactly!" Mumbo said with a cackle.

The screen was now on and Beastboy and Adonis were on two platforms; there was only two.

Beastboy slowly got up yawning.

"Dude; what is going on?" Beastboy said with a yawn.

"A game!" Adonis yelled.

* * *

"What game?" Beastboy asked.

"A game which you will verse the MIGHT ADONIS!" Adonis yelled.

Beastboy yawned. "So what is this thingy magig-ie" Beastboy asked pointing at the thing Adonis wrapped on his chest.

Adonis pressed the button on his chest; armour wrapped around his body; legs popped out of the side; four per side.

His head was still visible in the spider armour.

* * *

"The mean talking boy's technology!" Starfire said thinking of Gizmo.

"Everything here is a work of the villains; these balls designed by Mad Mod; if Raven were here…it would have been the same technology that he used to make the chairs.." Robin explained.

"These were made by Atlas" Cyborg said feeling the orbs.

Robin nodded. "I was thinking Gizmo but Adonis is possible" Robin replied.

Cyborg grinned.

"CAN YOU STOP YACKING?" Mumbo yelled; he was now annoyed how he had to keep saying 'on with the show'.

* * *

Beastboy prodded his thing; the button was activated and he was turned into a spider like creature also.

"But…wait… I can turn into a spider!" Beastboy whined as he attempted to control the thing.

"Yes but that would give you the advantage!" Adonis said laughing as he crawled up the cage as the beeper was heard.

Beastboy frowned.

"DUDE! NOT FAIR!" Beastboy yelled as he attempted to walk up the cage; his spider leg's shaking as he did; he fell onto his abdomen which shot some web.

Beastboy grinned. "BET YOU DIDN'T KNOW THEY SHOT WE--" Beastboy began until his mouth was wrapped in spider's web.

Beastboy got one leg to wipe it off.

"DUDE! SPIDER'S WEB GIVES ME THE CREEPS AND THESE LEGS AREN'T EXACTLY GENTLE ON MY SKIN!" Beastboy yelled out.

Adonis jumped from the roof at Beastboy.

Beastboy ran around in circles on the platform and was landed on by Adonis; Beastboy's spider legs flattened down; his face being rubbed in the platform.

"And you thought the legs weren't gentle!" Adonis said laughing beginning to wrap Beastboy up in spider's web.

Beastboy began to think. "Maybe If I turn Rex on him!" Beastboy thought; he began to try a surge of electricity running through his body.

"Maybe…not" He said swaying his head slightly; his head was constricted by the spider armour.

Adonis finished wrapping Beastboy in the web.

Adonis got two legs one of either side and carried Beastboy up to the top of the cage using his remaining six legs to grip.

Beastboy jumped out of Adonis' grip ripping through the web.

He saw the lava approaching fast.

Beastboy squealed quite girlishly; his web shot wrapped around the cage.

Beastboy swung and got his eight spider legs on the web and began to walk up the spider's web.

Adonis walked over to the web and cut it.

Beastboy quickly sent out two other webs; one to one side of the cage; one to the other; Adonis walked over and cut one and tried quickly to go to the other one; Beastboy's remaining web string swung Beastboy in his armour over to the platform the web was closest to; he slowly pulled himself up onto the platform.

* * *

"Go Friend!" Starfire cheered.

"Yeah-EAH! Beastboy!" Robin called out.

"Smarter then Beastboy normally is!" Cyborg said with a chuckle.

Robin chuckled and Starfire smiled.

* * *

Beastboy jumped off the cage onto the opposite platform as Adonis charged at Beastboy.

Adonis followed Beastboy and jumped at him.  
Beastboy quickly ran onto the cage.

"I'm getting used to this!" Beastboy said excitedly.

"That won't be enough for you to defeat the mighty ADONIS!" Adonis yelled.

"Dude! I think you love yourself WAY too much!" Beastboy yelled back.

Adonis followed. "Actually it is quite modest" Adonis replied.

"Duuuude! You should hear yourself!" Beastboy said running his little eight legs as fast as possible.

Adonis frowned as he jumped for Beastboy; Beastboy shot his web and swung to the other side of the net.

"You are only delaying your defeat!" Adonis yelled out.

"You're only embarrassing yourself! You are going up against the most well trained; Teen Titan!" Beastboy yelled not knowing the half of the team was watching him.

* * *

"You have to be kidding me!" Cyborg yelled.

Robin laughed. "Beastboy said Adonis loved himself!"

"I believe we are all trained quite well!" Starfire protested obviously offended.

* * *

Beastboy's mechanical legs clattered as he hit cage every step.

Beastboy had decided to charge at Adonis as Adonis was charging at him.

Beastboy shot his web; he jumped onto Adonis the bounced of him; Adonis was shaken and fell of the web.

Adonis plummeted below the platforms.

Beastboy walked over on his eight legs and looked down; there was Adonis grinning; Adonis turned around and shot his web.

"DUDE!" Beastboy yelled as he winced; it had hit the armour just below his head.

Adonis swung his abdomen which swung Beastboy into the air; Beastboy's legs waved meaninglessly in the air.

Adonis laughed as he finished swinging his abdomen; he knew Beastboy was soon going to plummet into the laughter; he finished his web and it was stopped; Beastboy was sent falling into the laughter;  
Beastboy quickly shot at the cage; it missed and went right through one of the holes; it began to fall down; Beastboy shot another at one of the platform bases; it hit and he quickly swung himself so he could crawl up; he jumped up onto the side of the platform; it was a matter of inches between him and the lava until he swung up onto his web.

He crawled up the side and got to the top of the platform.  
"Dude! Too close! Way too close!" Beastboy yelled kinda annoyed.

"You are going to go way closer; right into it!" Adonis laughed.

The two began to climb up the cage and dodge and jump and use their webs to avoid each other; well Beastboy used them to avoid Adonis.

* * *

"I am confused; if Beastboy is to lose that means he must face the villains with friend, Raven; yet the lava is of intense heat; if touched that means death for any race; even such a race as the Tamaranians…so does this mean that lava is fake?" Starfire asked.

"Go Star!" Cyborg cheered while Robin watched Mumbo intently.

Mumbo turned around with a grin. "It wouldn't be exciting with out the intense feeling of fear" Mumbo replied.

"So it is fake or is not?" Starfire asked.

Mumbo laughed. "It is not fake; you of all people should know that" Mumbo laughed as he turned his attention back to the screen.  
Starfire gasped.

"Star; you versed it; and made it…if BB is as good as he says he is; he'll do it easy" Cyborg replied grinning.

Starfire nodded. "I have no doubt" Starfire replied.

* * *

Beastboy jumped over Adonis once again.

"I have to get out of this…." Beastboy growled as he fell onto his back; he moved his legs frantically.

Adonis slowly walked over; he raised one leg.

"The winner has to do THIS!" Adonis yelled trying to press the screen that released the armour.

Beastboy blocked it. "Dude! I am the good guy!" Beastboy yelled crawling up Adonis' leg then onto his body.

"I have to win!" Beastboy yelled.

Beastboy began to think as he ran and jumped onto the cage; so it is either finish him once and for all by pushing him into the fiery lava or press the button then there is no death…

Beastboy travelled up the cage.

"Dude! You could have at least explained the rules!" Beastboy yelled.

Adonis laughed. "As I said; I am doing this for winning; not anything else!" Adonis laughed.

Beastboy frowned. "Well… I'm just gonna have to take you down!" Beastboy yelled.

Adonis rolled his eyes. "I would like to see you try!" Adonis yelled back jumping onto the cage.

"I have …been trying all this time!" Beastboy said frowning.

"…You call that trying? Adonis yelled out.

Beastboy growled. "This is trying!" Beastboy yelled jumping at Adonis.

Adonis crawled up the cage quickly.

Beastboy shot his web and which stuck into Adonis' abdomen; it stuck where it would open to shoot its web.

Adonis tried to shoot the web; the abdomen could not open.

Adonis looked at Beastboy who was grinning.

"Beastboy swung his abdomen which pulled Adonis; Adonis fell onto the platform below the two.

Beastboy jumped pinning Adonis to the floor; he pressed the button softly with his mechanical leg.  
"Check mate!" Beastboy said grinning.

Adonis' armour was sucked into the screen.

The screen sent out an electrical pulse which zapped through Adonis; Beastboy pressed his own button and pulled off his screen and dropped it on Adonis.

"I WIN!" Beastboy yelled.

Beastboy's screen began to also zap Adonis; the electricity was activated by the button.

"…Uh….whoops" Beastboy said with a laugh; all of a sudden everything he could see; was pure green; well he saw lights passing; obviously green lights.

* * *

"Glorious!" Starfire said clapping her hands together.

"Beastboy was rocking!" Cyborg yelled.

"And here comes the superior titan now" Robin said with a smirk.

The three titans all put a frown on; Beastboy came out of a circular hole; Beastboy's orb was the exact size to fit through it.

"Guys!" Beastboy said happily; he didn't really think about the titans when versing Adonis; Beastboy was the forgetful kinda and his face was nearly crushed and put into lava twice!

"The most well trained titan?" Robin asked tapping his foot even though he was somewhat curled in his orb.

Beastboy laughed uncomfortably.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Cyborg protested.

"Friend Cyborg; the words were put in the correct order so there were no grammatical errors" Starfire commented.

"Beastboy plus most well trained titan …doesn't mix, Star" Cyborg replied.

Starfire nodded slowly. "This equation works?" Starfire asked as Cyborg growled at Cyborg and Robin rolled his eyes. "You the most well trained titan? WE are a team!" Robin yelled.

At the same time the Beastboy's fellow titans were all bickering Beastboy began to fight back. "Yeah well! I'm the most well trained …Green dude!" Beastboy yelled.

"You are the only 'green dude'" Cyborg said folding his arms across his chest.

Beastboy grinned. "Exactly; and dude; when did you get all mech again?" Beastboy asked.

"When I was fighting Atlas" Cyborg said shrugging.  
"You had to fight someone too?" Beastboy yelled.

Robin nodded. "We all did; I versed Slade… we fought no game to it" Robin said frowning.

"I played the game brutal combat in the arena you, yourself fought Beastboy; but we had three more platforms and walkways; I was unable to fly and was to verse and defeat my sister" Starfire explained.

Beastboy frowned. "…Freaky…Wait; how did you win, Robin?" Beastboy commented.

"You can use your training!" Beastboy protested.

"Slade is nearly useless in smoke it seems" Robin explained.

Beastboy nodded. "So how did you know I said that?" Beastboy asked.

Starfire pointed at the television screen. "We have been observing each match…Robin observed mine; I joined him in observed….Raven's…." Starfire said softly.

"So where is Rae?" Beastboy asked.

"She lost" Cyborg said clenching his teeth.

"Whe-Where did she go then?" Beastboy asked worried.

"She must verse multiple villains by herself unless…Terra is to lose" Starfire said softly.

"Terra is up next? So we get to watch?" Beastboy asked.

Starfire nodded.

Robin frowned. "I just hope if she loses the toll isn't as high as yours and Star's…Raven was knocked out; she is sent to the villains… If you fell in the lava; you were gone" Robin explained.

Beastboy shivered. "Don't remind me about that" Beastboy said frowning.

Terra was flashed on the screen; her small body slowly getting up.

"Hey…where am I?" She asked.

"WEEEE!" She squealed running around in circles.

* * *

"She hasn't remembered?" Robin yelled.

"She's doomed!" Beastboy yelled worried.

* * *

Is Terra doomed?  
Will Raven fare well in her versing against the many villains?  
Find out in the next few chapters as All Grown Down begins to finish up!


	12. The Fun Continues Part 6

**Teen Titans:**

**All Grown Down!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any related places or Characters!**

**Summary:**

**The Teen Titans are living their normal life till Mumbo's New Magic Trick turns them all into toddlers… What effects will this have on them, their powers and will they still remember WHAT happened?**

**Couples: RobStar, CyRae and BBT

* * *

****Chapter 12: The Fun Continues Part 6

* * *

**Terra looked around innocently.

"Well this is boring" She said frowning.

She sat on the ground.

In front of her; floor fell through; platforms were made; it was turning into an obstacle course; it led to someone; like the rest of the titans; she would have to fight them… though Terra had no idea really.

Terra got up; she looked around; everything wasn't dirt; it was metal; and tiles.

Terra frowned and sat down quite content in where she was.

* * *

Mumbo frowned as he watched her.

"DAMNIT! GO! TELL HER TO GO!" Mumbo yelled.

* * *

"You must go through the obstacle course! Or you will pay the ultimate price!" A voice boomed.

Terra looked up. "Like the boogie man?" She asked.

"EXACTLY" The voice boomed.

She squealed and ran towards the course.

She looked down and saw nothing below the edge.

"Okay… Come on!... GET ANGRY! ANGRY! ANGRY! ANGRY! ANGRY! ANGRY!" Terra squealed; the floor below her seemed to shake; it had difficulty pulling out from the metal but floated into the air; Terra opened her eyes; them glowing yellow; she floated over and tried to float over the platform to float to the next platform.

She floated over the gap then to the first platform; she began to float over the gap; the earth shook below her feet; it cracked and began to fall.  
She let out a scream as she fell; she reached for the platform but her hands slipped.

She kept screaming as she fell; she looked down as she screamed; nothing was below there…was it endless?

* * *

"TERRA!" Beastboy yelled.  
"No!" Starfire squealed.

"Come on rock 'n' roller! Remember how to use them!" Cyborg pleaded.

"She'll do it! Come on Terra!" Robin cheered.

* * *

Terra's screamed stop abruptly.

Terra had used her earth powers; how scared she was affected the powers to come to her aid; to pillars of earth stuck to either side of her; wrapping itself around her waist like some sort of vine.

They slowly lowered Terra back up as if she wasn't controlling them; she was controlling them subconsciously; she lowered herself two the platform she was trying to get to before she fell, Platform three.

She landed gracefully on the ground and fell onto her knees in tears.

"I don't wanna do it!" She cried.

"Boogieman!" The voice boomed.

Terra instantly jumped to her feet.

Terra slowly stepped forward; walls on either side of the platform; from the walls came the same poles that attacked Cyborg and the poles Starfire used to verse Blackfire; it pushed her side to side; hitting into her waist and her head.

She let out a girlish squeal as it hit her side; it was kinda like someone tickling you or pressing your side softly but hard enough to make you laugh.

She let out a whine every time it hit her head.

"OWIE!" She squealed as she walked and it hit her head.

"I am against large cotton buds!" Terra yelled defiantly at the cotton bud like poles.

She looked over the edge; another gap; she looked up and saw the platform was higher in the air.

She whined as she was hit by the cotton bud like poles; she fell forward; her powers cut in quickly; pulling out a piece of earth busting through the wall; it floated below Terra; Terra fell onto her butt on the platform.  
She looked at the platform.  
"WOOH! I'm getting better!" She said happily.

She frowned. "Angry! Angry! Angry! Angry! Angry!" She yelled as she pictured the colour red in her head; she was trying to get angry; her emotions fuelled her powers and most noticeably anger; anger activated her powers quite easily but if too much anger she may loose control which might be catastrophic for herself and the Titans if they were close enough to the room she was in.

The platform started to shakily float into the air; it began to crack under her feet; it cracked and she had to balance on the small bit that was left; the other side falling down into the gap.

Terra frowned. "Anger….Anger…." She said more calmly; her anger must have rose enough to crack the earth.

It shook and began to fall quickly.

"NOOOO! ANGER! ANGER! ANGER!" She screamed; the earth flew up quickly; she flew past the platform and saw the roof coming quite quickly; she jumped off the earth and fell down around eight metres onto the platform; she let out a yelp of pain and began to cry.

She rubbed her legs.

"THIS HURTS TOO MUCH! BOOGIE MAN OR NOT! I'M STAYING!" She screamed at the voice.

"…Er….Boogieman's coming here; really quickly; you're gonna be a goner if you don't run fast…" The voice said.

Terra jumped to her feet; she ran to the edge of the platform; each platform was now getting higher.

Terra frowned.  
"ANGRRRRRRRRY!" She screamed; a platform ripping from the floor; quickly; her body along with the earth below her flew up to the next platform.

She saw a purple jelly like creature running at her.

"EEP!" She squealed jumping out of its way.

"YOU SAID NO BOOGEY MONSTER!" Terra screamed.

It was an octopus part of Plasmus.

* * *

"That is Plasmus!" Starfire squealed.  
"A piece of him at least" Robin commented.

"That means…she has to go up against Plasmus; well the five pieces of him" Cyborg said frowning.

"She won't be able to do it!" Beastboy yelled.

"We have to save her!" Beastboy yelled trying to morph; his body shook when he was half way through his morph; he was back as he was.

He tried again; and again and again.

"We have to save her!" Beastboy yelled.

"There is nothing we can do" Robin said softly.

"She can do it friend; we must have faith" Starfire said looking at Beastboy.

"She's three!" Beastboy yelled.

* * *

Terra floated on her earth she pulled out from the ground after repeating the words 'anger anger anger anger anger' about three times.

"LEAVE ME BE!" Terra yelled; a slab of earth flew out crushing the octopus into the wall.

Terra and her rock fell to the ground.

From the slab of rock she threw at Plasmus; it oozed out turning into a crab.

Terra squealed and flew onto her rock again.  
"GET AWAY!" She squealed many pillars from the roof fell down at him; Plasmus' piece swerved.

The dust filled the room; Terra felt her body being pushed; the dust cleared and the purple piece of Plasmus had pinned her to the floor; it turned back into an octopus and entangled Terra.

Terra let out a long scream; the room shook.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed.

* * *

Mumbo's room began shaking; he clapped his hand and the Plasmus bit retreated; it left a sniffling Terra.

"She will be fine; see?" Cyborg said comforting a worried Beastboy.

Beastboy punched the dome.

"As soon as I get out of this dome; you're gone!" Beastboy yelled.

Mumbo laughed as he glanced at the changeling then back to the screen.

* * *

Terra cheered. "That's right! You run away!" She screamed at it.

Terra followed skipping quite happily.

She saw another platform she had to get to.

"Happy!" She squealed and it flew up easily.

She giggled and skipped forward; in front of her stood an eight foot tall monster; it was most purple goo; but there were some mechanical glowing bits and some cement blocks; Ternion; offcourse Terra knew nothing off it.

She simply squealed and ran the other way.  
Ternion stomped as it followed her; it screeched and let out acid.

Terra turned and saw it coming at her fast; she ducked a barrier of earth blocking it; it burned through it and Terra ran as fast as her little legs could take her.

Terra jumped up; a piece of the platform moulding under Terra's feet; she floated over the gap and Ternion jumped over it and landed on the platform just behind Terra.

Terra jumped off the rock and began to run.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed.

"YOU LIE EVIL VOICE FROM ABOVE! BOOGIEMAN! I SEE BOOGIEMAN!" She screamed.

Terra quickly turned her hair flowing into the air; rocks began flying from walls at the monster; Ternion.

Terra screamed every rock she threw; rocks came from the platforms; from under the tiles; under the metal plates; from the roof; everywhere.

Terra screamed loudly as possible as she threw a huge slab of earth.

She let the dust clear as she sniffled.

"I win…?" She said softly; the dust cleared to show the beast standing strong it swiped at her who hit her; she fell into a ditch she had made from taking so much earth from the platform.

Terra slowly stumbled to her feet in tears; she got to the edge and floated down to the platform.

She watched Ternion make a leap; she ran to the edge of the platform; she glanced back; the platform was the last one before where she started.

She began to scream louder then she has before; pillars from the roof hit Ternion multiple times; the platform behind her floating into the air; her body jumped as she threw her hands in front of her; it went into the dusty cloud that was made from the pillars.

Terra fell to her knees.

Ternion had the pillars and platform stuck in his chest.

It puffed its chest up which sent pieces flying out; a big piece flew and hit Terra; she slid to the end of the pillar.

Terra bent up rubbing her head.

"What the!" She screamed as Ternion swiped down; it brung it's hand up and she was covered with Plasmus' jelly like body.

* * *

"Roll up! Roll up! We have found a loser!" Mumbo said with a laugh.

Beastboy hit the orb again tears in his eyes.

"She will join your fellow titan, Raven against those villains which were not assigned to you" He said with a laugh.

"BB that means Terra is okay" Cyborg said.

"Not for long!" Beastboy yelled.

"She is with Raven; even if her memory is gone; Raven can handle it" Cyborg said grinning.

"Yes!" Starfire said clapping her hands.  
Beastboy nodded as he watched the screen now hoping Terra would appear to show she is okay.

The screen showed Raven and a Terra wrapped in jelly.

Raven slowly got up; she had just woken from her unconscious state; she walked over to Terra.

"I take it she lost too…" She said ripping Terra out of the jelly.

"Are you alright?" Raven asked.

Terra nodded. "Fine…I remember everything" Terra said looking at Raven.

"Join the group" She replied bluntly.

Terra slowly nodded. "I may be okay…but we're not going to be soon" Terra said pointing to a whole group of villains.

"Lord" Raven said with a sigh.

* * *

Terra + Raven VS Puppet King, Mammoth, Kardiak, Kitten, Killer Moth, Mother Mae Eye, Mad Mod, See-More and Private H.I.V.E

Yeah! Go Kardiak He was so…ummm…..

AHEM!  
Another chapter; one step closer till this story being finished … (

Anyhoo Please Review and hope your loving it


End file.
